Todo cambia
by Majochis-san
Summary: Esta es la historia de una chica llamada Runo que tuvo que mudarse porque su papa obtuvo un nuevo trabajo, al llegar a la ciudad se enamora perdidamente de Dan pero ellos tendrán que pasar muchos obstáculos y graciosas confusiones para poder estar juntos.
1. Mi Mundo Se Derrumba

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola que tal! Este es mi primer fic y me encuentro algo nerviosa, les confieso que jamás paso por mi cabeza publicar uno pero que creen me decidí en parte porque siempre quise ser escritora pero no sé si tenga talento y quiero q ustedes juzguen pero os ruego que no sean muy severos ya que como mencione al principio es el primer fic que escribo, a y también porque me encanta Bakugan y me decepciono mucho que ni Runo ni Alice estuvieran en la tercera temporada así que quise que por lo menos aquí parejas como Dan x Runo, Shun x Alice o Mira x Ace puedan estar juntos y vivir felices para siempre bueno lo reconozco eso sonó algo cursi pero ya que.

**Nota Importante**: En esta historia la pareja principal es Dan y Runo que puedo decir me encanta esta pareja y no hay muchos fics sobre ellos así que para todos a los que les encanta estos dos chicos juntos ojala les sirva de algo mi contribución tengo que aclarar que ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen a excepción de unos dos que tres que me inventare,… a la trama también es mía y ojala sea de su agrado esto me servirá para demostrar si es que tengo futuro con las letras o tengo que ser doctora como quieren en mi familia no les quito mas su tiempo así que aquí les va el conteo regresivo

**Yo: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 **

**Dan: Hay no otra escritora que nos hará sufrir con sus historias**

**Yo: No molestes dan o ya veras**

**Dan: no tranquila solo era una broma…! Mejor veamos tu historia.**

**Yo: me cuesta decirlo pero tienes razón.**

**Dan: que quisiste decir con eso…!**

**Yo: No nada tranquilo, ahora sí que lo disfruten y a leer se a dicho…!**

**Capitulo 1: **Mi Mundo Se Derrumba

Era una mañana muy soleada, el viento soplaba moviendo ligera y graciosamente las hojas de los arboles su melodía llegaba hasta la ventana de una hermosa chica de ojos verdes, un largo y sedoso cabello color azul y una piel muy blanca, aquella jovencita no pasaba de los 17 años se encontraba recostada en un cómoda cama su nombre era Runo Misaki.

En un instante ella abrió los ojos y dio un gracioso bostezo pero no se la veía alegre sino con un semblante de tristeza además se encontraba en una especie de trance, del cual solo salió con el llamado de su madre a la puerta.

Runo, Runo, Runo cielo hora de levantarse hoy es un gran día recuerdas Runo hija. -Tocaba insistentemente la puerta una señora bajita un tanto gordita de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color de la joven pero no obtenía respuesta hasta que se escucho una voz.

Ya voy mamá tranquila y hoy no es un gran día. -Dijo la chica abriendo la puerta con una expresión seria.

¿Cómo de que no? Hoy nos mudaremos a una nueva ciudad y tu padre tendrá un mejor trabajo ¿Qué le vez de malo a la situación? - Dijo su madre dulcemente.

Que ¿qué le veo de malo? Nada mama nada todo es perfecto -dijo la chica sarcásticamente, a no ya me acorde solo tal vez por la simple y sencilla razón de que ¡YO NO QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ! –volvió a decir la joven gritando y retirándose de la puerta rumbo a su ventana.

aaaaayyyyyy -suspiro la señora y se dirigió a su hija diciendo: Runo por favor tienes que poner algo de tu parte piénsalo allá encontraras nuevos amigos y esta tu prima Alice a quien quieres mucho hija por favor.

La madre preocupada al no obtener respuesta decidió dejar sola a su hija para que se relajara y pensara las cosas diciéndole: te daré un minuto si? Baja a desayunar cuando estés lista. – y salió de la habitación.

La muchacha se quedo con la mirada perdida recordando aquel día que haría que su vida cambiara completamente.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Runo estaba en su cuarto haciendo la tarea como era su costumbre era una chica muy aplicada en sus estudios de pronto oyó el llamado de su madre a cenar cuando bajo las escalera vio entrar a su padre por la puerta muy contento._

_Wow papá te vez muy contento que pasa. –le pregunto la chica muy curiosa_

_Y como no estarlo preciosa si la vida es tan buena – Dijo el padre de la chica tomándola y bailando una especie de vals _

_De inmediato su hija salió de su agarre y lo cuestiono nuevamente este solo le dijo que se lo diría durante la cena y ambos se dirigieron al comedor junto con su madre que había presenciado aquella escena muy divertida._

_¡QUE! Se escucho gritar a la joven y casi tirando el plato de comida. No puede ser papa pero… por… que… no… no aceptaras verdad papi – volvió a decir runo con una carita de perro y sus manos enlazadas frente a su rostro._

_Lo siento amor pero es una excelente oportunidad para mi carrera y el codirigir una empresa tan importante en la ciudad de _Warnington. – _refuto su padre_

_Si cielo____estoy de acuerdo – dijo la Sra. Misaki dirigiéndose a su esposo. Tu no deberías ponerte así, mejor aún deberías alegrarte por tu padre no crees?_

_No no lo creo no quiero irme aquí tengo amigos como Zac que me quieren (Zac era un chico alto de unos 18 años su cabello era negro corto y ojos del mismo color, era de tez blanca además de ser un chico muy apuesto que desde hace años está enamorado de runo pero ella no se da cuenta y lo toma solo como un amigo). Y yo a ellos concluyo la chica._

_Perdón pero ya es una decisión tomada y nada me hará cambiar de opinión. – dijo el hombre en tono serio._

_Pues yo no lo acepto, nunca lo hare y en tu conciencia quedara que por tu culpa mi vida se destruyo -dijo la chica levantándose de la mesa con las lagrimas rogando por salir de aquellos hermosos ojos rumbo a su cuarto._

_Runo vuelve aquí no nos dejes así… iba a concluir el señor pero la chica ya no estaba._

_Tranquilo ya se le pasara además tiene que aprender que en la vida se tienen que hacer unos pequeños sacrificios por el bien de todos ella terminara por aceptarlo ya verás – dijo su esposa en una actitud conciliadora._

_**¿**__Tu crees? – dijo el señor algo preocupado._

_Claro tu hija te ama y algo me dice que seremos muy felices allá_

_Ambos esposos se quedaron consolándose y la chica sufriendo amargamente en su cuarto._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

No es justo porque no les importa mis sentimientos el hecho de que sea joven no significa que no pueda opinar me siento tan impotente – dijo runo mientras su mirada recorría su ahora vacio cuarto ella sentía dolor ira y sobre todo mucha impotencia no quería irse, no quería dejar solo a su mejor amigo y sobre todo no quería ser nueva en una ciudad desconocida pero había un pequeño consuelo que calmaba un poco su dolor.

Por lo menos estaré con mi prima Alice yo la quiero mucho pero no la he visto en un largo tiempo ella aliviara un poco este dolor en mi corazón.

Pasaron un par de horas y todas las cosas estaban listas el taxi que los llevaría hacia el aeropuerto estaba enfrente de la casa y la familia se puso en camino durante el viaje Runo admiraba su querida ciudad por última vez no podía creer que se alejaría de aquel lugar que tanto amaba y que la vio nacer, al llegar al aeropuerto se sorprendió mucho al ver a Zac que la esperaba, al instante ella corrió a abrazarlo se quedaron así por unos instantes hasta que Zac se separo de ella un tanto ruborizado por el contacto con la chica y esta corto el silencio diciéndole.

Zac gracias a Dios que estas aquí empezaba a pensar que no me podría despedir de ti, que me iría sin decirte adiós, que..que.. – decía la chica con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Tranquila Runo no pasa nada aunque estemos separados seguiremos siendo amigos y yo iré a visitarte cuando pueda todo estará bien – decía el apuesto chico tratando de sonar tranquilo y seguro de lo que decía aunque solo quería llevársela de ahí para que no se fuera de su lado.

Estas seguro de que todo entre nosotros será igual de que aunque estemos lejos seguiremos siendo amigos. –dijo la hermosa chica calmándose un poco.

Si solo amigos. – dijo entre dientes el peli negro virando la cara.

¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunto la chica mirándolo

A no nada solo que pues…yo …..tu…es que.. no sé antes de irte quería decirte que yo te…."_¿porqué no puedo decirle que la amo? ¿Porqué? Soy un cobarde, no esta vez no, se lo voy a decir" – _pensaba el apuesto chico pero cuando iba a abrir la boca se escucho por los parlantes del aeropuerto

_Ultima llamada para el vuelo a la ciudad de Warnington._

Runo hora de irnos adiós Zac cuídate mucho saluda a tus padres de nuestra parte –le dijo muy dulcemente la mamá de Runo.

Este…. si cuídate y Adiós chico – hablo el padre de runo no le agradaba ese joven de hecho no le agradaba ningún chico que se le acercara a runo era un padre muy celoso.

Zac cuídate mucho pórtate bien a y ojala encuentres una novia pronto -le dijo la joven muy pícaramente. Quiero ser la primera en enterarme ok.

Aaa si claro serás la primera –respondió el muchacho con algo de desilusión en sí ya que no pudo confesarle sus sentimientos a runo.

Adiós amigo mío te extrañare – se despidió la chica con un tierno beso en la mejilla de su amigo y se alejo corriendo.

Zac se quedo ahí parado por un rato con su mano en el lugar donde runo lo había besado y dijo en tono bajo: esto no se queda así nos volveremos a ver y cumpliré mi objetivo dijo con una mirada un tanto siniestra.

En el avión runo durmió durante casi todo el viaje pero la despertó la voz de la azafata que decía: _señores pasajeros favor abrochar sus cinturones pronto aterrizaremos en la ciudad de Warnington._

Aaaayyyyy suspiro la chica empieza mi tragedia desde hoy mi mundo se derrumba.

Después de pasar todos los protocolos del aeropuerto de la ciudad los padres de runo la dejaron en la puerta del aeropuerto hasta ir a recoger un auto que había alquilado su padre se suponía que lo traería un hombre de la compañía pero no llegaba así que fueron a solucionar el problema.

Runo se aburrió a sí que cruzo la calle rumbo a una gran tienda de ropa que se encontraba en frente dos jóvenes venían corriendo en esa dirección un chico y una chica de pronto el muchacho choco con runo y los dos terminaron en el suelo runo se paro algo adolorida y le reclamo al joven diciendo:

Eres un idiota fíjate por donde caminas.

Yo idiota tu fíjate en donde te paras – le contradijo el chico quien se fregaba la cabeza mientras se paraba pero hubiera deseado no pararse ya que casi volvió a caerse cuando miro a la chica, de igual manera runo se quedo embobada al ver al joven

Runo usaba una blusa blanca cubierta con un saco azul pegado al cuerpo una falda de mezclilla negra, mallas unos tacones del mismo color de la falda. Se veía muy hermosa y llamaba mucho la atención.

El muchacho desconocido para ella en ese momento tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos rojizos además era de tez blanca usaba una camiseta negra cubierta por una chaqueta roja unos jeans negros y zapatillas del mismo color de la chaqueta. se veía muy atractivo y no pasaba inadvertido.

El muchacho al ver la hermosura de la chica se acerco y cambio totalmente su actitud y le dijo.

Este .. discúlpame no me fije y también disculpa por ser tan grosero con tigo- muy apenado

No no te preocupes no debí pararme así cualquiera hubiera chocado con migo –dijo la chica igual de apenada ambos se quedaron mirándose en una especie de trance hasta que.

Runo eres tú? –se escucho la voz de una chica ante esto ambos jóvenes se voltearon y runo se puso muy contenta y dijo:

Alice eres tu?...

**Continuara….**

**Notas de la autora: **Holaque os a parecido, ojala les haya gustado, pobre runo sufre mucho por irse de su ciudad, y su amigo Zac tiene algo raro no se pero no me gusta mucho creo que esconde algo, que dicen ustedes? Bueno al final del capítulo Runo se topa con un chico muy guapo me supongo que con las características que les di ya todos se imaginan quien es o no? Me disculpo si tengo alguna falta ortográfica o existe alguna incoherencia a casi se me olvida dejen sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas todo lo que quieran en sus reviews sobre todo sus criticas eso me ayudara a mejorar mi historia y díganme si sirvo o no para escritora o tengo que ser una odiosa doctora gracias a todos los que hayan leído mi historia nos vemos hasta la próxima a y también díganme si quieren que la continúe chaoooo.


	2. Mi Primer Beso

**Notas de la autora: **Hola como están espero que muy bien ya que yo estoy algo cansada ya saben montones de tarea, labores en el hogar, estudiar y poco tiempo para escribir gracias a Dios tengo uno que otro tiempo libre para hacerlo sino no se qué pasaría con este fic. Primero quiero dedicar este a Sakura Tachikawa es la mejor autora según yo claro sus historias me inspiraron mucho y gracias a ella me decidí publicar las mías y más que todo a blackrose2797 y a isa177 que fueron mis primeros reviews gracias pero muchas gracias chicos por interesarse por lo que escribo ya saben estoy pa las que sea. A una cosa más ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen eh

**Yo: bueno no les hago perder más su tiempo así q…**

**Runo: Hola interrumpo algo**

**Yo: No solo estaba presentando el capítulo de hoy, y tu porque tan contenta eh…?**

**Runo: Yo no, estoy normal **

**Yo: Si claro, no será por el chico lindo que conociste.**

**Runo: Claro q no, e-este por cierto como se llama?**

**Yo: qué tal si tú y todos los lectores lo averiguamos, lista **

**Runo: Si!**

**Runo y Yo: ¡Pues vamos!**

En el capitulo anterior de "Todo Cambia"

_Este .. discúlpame no me fije y también disculpa por ser tan grosero con tigo- muy apenado_

_No no te preocupes no debí pararme así cualquiera hubiera chocado con migo –dijo la chica igual de apenada ambos se quedaron mirándose en una especie de trance hasta que._

_Runo eres tú? –se escucho la voz de una chica ante esto ambos jóvenes se voltearon, runo se puso muy contenta y dijo:_

_Alice eres tu?..._

**Capítulo 2: **Mi primer beso

Si Runo soy yo, no puedo creerlo mírate te vez preciosa como as crecido- Dijo Alice en tono muy pero muy alegre **(Alice era una joven hermosa de la misma edad de Runo, su cabello era de un color anaranjado y se presentaba algo ondulado, poseía unos hermosos ojos color café que hipnotizaban a todos, su piel era blanca casi como la nieve de su natal Moscú, traía puesto una unos jeans azules y una blusa de manga corta color lila además de unas sandalias de color negro de tacón bajo, en conclusión era el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier chico, desde que sus padres murieron hace tres años ella vive en esa ciudad con su abuelo paterno que era un importante e inteligente científico).**

Prima como estas, te extrañe tanto, en verdad no sabes cuánto – dijo la peli azul corriendo abrazar a Alice después de unos instantes se separaron y Runo le dijo:

Alice estas súper linda debes ser toda un rompe corazones eh?, pero que haces aquí? No sabía que estabas enterada de que llegábamos hoy.

Como no iba a estar al pendiente de tu llegada, pero si sabes que eres mi prima favorita – le dijo la peli naranja a Runo.

Alice, - dijo la chica un poco extrañada, si mal no recuerdo soy la única prima que tienes.

Lose pero me encanta repetírtelo- Menciono Alice tratando de ocultar su error.

Ambas chicas se quedaron ahí durante un rato actualizándose pero fueron interrumpidas por un apuesto chico al que habían ignorado durante ese tiempo.

Alice no quiero interrumpir su lindo momento familiar, pero ya me canse de estar aquí parado – Dijo el chico un tanto aburrido.

A lo siento,... un minuto ustedes no se conocen disculpen por no haberlos presentado- Dijo Alice algo apenada.

Muy bien, Runo él es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, el más lindo, el más comelón, el más rompecorazones, el que más novias a tenido, el más….- estaba a punto de concluir la chica pero fue interrumpida por el joven.

Ya basta Alice, con eso es suficiente – Dijo el muchacho un poco enojado. No me hagas tanta publicidad de pronto se acerco a Runo.

Hola Linda mi nombre es Daniel, Daniel Kuso pero mis amigos me llaman Dan es un verdadero placer conocerte,...Runo verdad? - volvió hablar el peli castaño haciendo sonrojar a runo con su alago.

Si, Runo, Runo Misaki y el placer es mío, - dijo extendiéndole la mano

Dan estrecho la mano de Runo y se quedaron así por un momento, Pero Alice noto algo y pensó: "_que está pasando aquí es la segunda vez que este par se quedan así no me digas que ellos dos se gus…No no puede ser o sí, bueno sea como sea lo voy a averiguar". _Este, chicos sigo aquí eh.

Ambos muchachos reaccionaron y Runo dijo: D… Dime Alice como esta tu Abuelo Michael.

Muy bien de hecho el salió de viaje por unos meses cosas de su trabajo así que hablo con mis tíos y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en que me quede durante ese tiempo con ustedes, que te parece? – Pregunto Alice muy contenta a su prima.

Qué qué me parece? pues una catástrofe no me digas que tendré que soportarte todo ese tiempo. Dijo Runo dándose la vuelta y tratando de contener la risa.

Bueno si no quieres yo- Iba a concluir Alice pero fue interrumpida por la carcajada de su prima. Runo? – Continúo Diciendo Alice.

Como no voy a estar de acuerdo es una idea sorprendente, ni siquiera te imaginas lo que esa noticia significa para mí esto es genial Alice – Menciono Runo lo que hizo tranquilizar a Alice.

Eres una tonta me asustaste no vuelvas a atormentarme así quieres

Parece que tu prima es muy graciosa y le encanta molestarte, me cae bien – Hablo Dan introduciéndose a la conversación.

¡Tu también Dan!, excelente ahora a falta de uno tendré dos chicos molestándome de ahora en adelante.

El trió empezó a reír después del comentario de Alice. Por cierto y mis tíos? Pregunto Alice buscándolos con la mirada por todo el lugar.

Fueron a buscar el auto no creo que tarden en llegar – respondió Runo de pronto algo interrumpió la conversación.

Ring, Ring sonó un teléfono, era el teléfono de Dan después de un momento colgó y dijo: Que pena no es que no me guste la plática pero debo irme mi mama ya empezó a preocuparse, es que le dije que no tardaría. Bueno hasta mañana Alice cuídate sí, y hasta pronto Runo, - Dan se acerco tomo la mano de la chica y la beso, Si hasta luego –dijo runo muy sonrojada mientras miraba al chico alejarse corriendo.

Miren mi pequeña prima no lleva ni dos horas aquí y ya se está ligando a un chico, al parecer no eres nada lenta -le replico Alice muy pícaramente.

Qué? Claro que no, porque dices eso – se defendió Runo.

No por nada, solo que,... así ya lo tengo ambos se quedaron como bobos durante algunos momentos, tú te sonrojabas, el se despidió muy románticamente,... pero que tonta soy eso no significa nada o sí?– Replico Alice.

Ay Alice tu nunca cambiaras, eres muy tierna y dulce pero en algunas cosas sí que eres muy directa o no? Además a él no le gusto ni él a mí tampoco. -Insistió Runo.

Y quien hablo de que se gustan, lo vez tu solita te delataste primita.

Eso no es…, sabes que olvídalo sí – dijo Runo virando su cara tratando de ocultar lo sonrojada que estaba.

Lo que tu digas,... espera esos no son mis tíos dentro en ese auto? – pregunto Alice.

Si son ellos -le contesto Runo.

Ambas se quedaron muy sorprendidas al ver llegar a los Misaki en un auto muy grande y lujoso.

Tíos como están -Alice corrió a encontrarlos y abrazarlos mientras ellos se bajaban del vehículo seguida de Runo

Wow este es el auto que alquilaste papa? – cuestiono la chica.

Claro que no hija. – respondió el papá haciendo decepcionar un poco a su hija.

¡Este lo acabamos de comprar! – dijo el padre esta vez muy emocionado.

Enserio es genial – volvió hablar Runo.

Lo vez hija te dije que nos iría mucho mejor si veníamos aquí. – declaro dulcemente su mamá.

Odio reconocerlo pero parece que tienes razón – Menciono runo y la familia se abrazo.

Se subieron al coche y llegaron a una enorme en realidad enorme casa durante un par de horas ambas chicas recorrieron su nuevo hogar muy impresionadas llegaron a sus cuartos y decidieron dormir juntas esa noche en una especie de pillamada.

Muy bien Alice verdad o castigo? – pregunto runo

Elijo verdad – contesto Alice.

De acuerdo, te gusta algún chico? –cuestiono Runo muy rápidamente.

E..ste creo – Dijo Algo avergonzada la chica

A sí pero quién es?, cómo se llama?, es guapo?, inteligente? – pregunto muy interesada la chica

Runo por favor, que preguntona me resultaste, pero si es todo eso y mucho más – Dijo Alice con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Por la manera en que lo dijiste voy asumir que estas muy interesada en él, o me equivoco? – volvió a preguntar Runo.

Sí, pero él ni siquiera sabe que existo – esta vez Alice contesto con mucha desilusión.

Entonces es un ciego – dijo Runo muy segura

Porqué lo dices? – pregunto Alice muy desconcertada

Claro como no podría fijarse en Alguien como tú eres hermosa – le Aclaro runo a su prima.

Gracias pero bueno basta de mí es tu turno, verdad o castigo – pregunto Alice.

Está bien, como sé que me pondrás de castigo alguna locura elijo verdad – respondió la peli azul.

Haber que podre preguntarte, así ya se, te gusto mi amigo Dan – soltó de golpe Alice.

Que, este…bueno…yo….Alice que clase de pregunta es esa – dijo runo un tanto molesta.

Por favor Runo no me digas que mi queridísimo amigo te resulto indiferente – Cuestiono la chica de pelo anaranjado.

Te confieso que si me agrado mucho una rara sensación recorrió mi cuerpo cuando lo vi y cuando me tomo la mano el mundo a mi alrededor pareció desvanecerse – Dijo Runo muy ilusionada.

Ja, lo sabia – dijo Alice muy emocionada pero Algo hizo que se desilusionara y tomara una actitud un poco seria provocando el desconcierto de su prima.

Alice, qué pasa? –le pregunto su prima.

Pues, no quiero que te ilusiones mucho Runo – le recomendó la peli naranja.

Pero pasa algo malo? a que te refieres? – le volvió a preguntar Runo

Veraz se que Dan es mi amigo pero él es un mujeriego, hasta la fecha no he conocido una novia que le dure más de de un mes, se que él no es malo pero en ese aspecto no creo que sea de fiar así que te ruego que tengas mucho cuidado – Le rogo Alice a su querida prima pero además añadió. Sé que nunca has tenido novio de hecho jamás has besado a un chico y que has rechazado a todo joven que te ha buscado y que sueñas con que el primero sea tu príncipe azul (n/a: aunque runo tenía un feo y voluble carácter era una soñadora sin remedio).

No te preocupes Alice mi instinto nunca me ha fallado y tranquila siempre pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas –hablo Runo tratando de tranquilizar a su prima.

Lo sé por eso me quedo más tranquila, bueno es mejor que vayamos a dormir mañana empezaras en tu nueva escuela – sugirió Alice

Si tienes Razón y gracias a Dios que estamos en la misma clase, entonces buenas noches Alice, sueña bonito.

Buenas noches Runo Tu también sueña bonito.

Amabas chicas se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba no había ni una sola nube en el cielo una brisa leve jugaba con los cabellos de los niños que corrían alegremente a la escuela había mucha paz en la ciudad, bueno no en toda la ciudad en una casa en especial no era una mañana tranquila del todo.

Runo date prisa llegaremos tarde. – se escuchaba la voz de una peli naranja en la sala de la casa.

Ya voy Alice. –contesto una chica de largo cabello azul. Y tú tienes la culpa por apagar el despertador.

Lo siento fue por inercia pero date prisa – le replicaba Alice.

Amabas chicas salieron corriendo de la casa pero justo en frente de ellas una señora algo mayor trataba de cruzar la calle y no se dio cuenta de que un auto venía a exceso de velocidad Runo al ver esto actuó por instinto y corrió a empujar a la señora pero cuando lo hizo ella se cayó y ya no le daba tiempo para retirarse del camino del coche, resignada coloco sus manos frente a su rostro.

¡Runo cuidado! - grito Alice desesperadamente pero parecía demasiado tarde para la pobre muchacha y un golpe a esa proporción resultaría fatal.

Pero en esas cuando todo parecía perdido sintió un tirón muy fuerte que la llevo al otro lado de la calle, ella se encontraba en el piso muy adolorida por la caída, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados hasta que escucho uno voz que le decía.

Runo te encuentras bien, por favor contéstame – suplicaba una persona

Entonces Runo poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró con un apuesto chico de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos que por el tan brusco movimiento se encontraba encima de ella.

Dan eres tú – cuestiono la todavía desconcertada chica.

Si Runo soy yo te encuentras bien? Te duele algo? – le preguntaba el chico al parecer muy preocupado por el estado de la joven.

Si me encuentro bien – Runo al ver en la posición en la que se encontraba se sonrojo mucho

Me alegro me asuste mucho al ver lo que casi te pasa – le confesó el peli castaño algo sonrojado.

Runo abro mucho sus ojos al sentir el contacto de la mano de Dan sobre su mejilla acariciándola mientras él le Decía acercándose a su oído: Sabes no me hubiera perdonado si algo te hubiera pasado, - Dan no podía dejar de ver los labios de Runo solo quería probarlos de repente él empezó acercarse a Runo poco a poco mientras ella se sonrojaba por la proximidad del chico mientras pensaba que su primer beso por fin había llegado cuando el joven estaba a punto de besarla su inspiración fue cortada por los gritos de una persona muy conocida para ellos

¡Runo te encuentras bien! – Llego corriendo Alice para conocer el estado de su prima.

Entonces ellos se separaron de golpe y Dan ayudo a que Runo se pusiera de pie.

Si, Alice me encuentro bien no te preocupes – Calmo Runo a su prima.

Bueno en ese caso, eres una idiota como se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa no vuelvas asustarme así quieres?...-le reprocho Alice a Runo.

Y tu Dan eres genial gracias muchas gracias por salvar a mi atarantada prima – dijo Alice abrazando a su mejor amigo.

No fue nada solo estuve en el lugar adecuado en el momento oportuno – contesto Dan

Muchas gracias muchacha no sé que me hubiera pasado si tu no hubieras aparecido – intervino la pobre anciana que fue salvada por la valentía de la muchacha y además añadió, Y tu joven tienes mucha suerte de tener una chica así a tu lado.

Frente al comentario Dan y Runo se sonrojaron de sobremanera y desviaron la mirada

Pero ustedes tendrán que pasar por muchas pruebas para estar juntos, y mucha gente se opondrá a su unión pero recuerden que el amor verdadero lo vence todo, ahora me despido y muchacha deberías agradecerle al joven por salvarte, adiós – la anciana dijo esto y se fue dejando a los chicos muy desconcertados, Runo aun sonrojada rompió el silencio.

Sí Dan muchas gra... – iba a decir Runo pero Dan la tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar con ella diciéndole, Esta bien Luego me lo agradeces ahora vamos si llegamos tarde nos castigaran y no quiero que te pase algo como eso en tu primer día ya fue suficiente por hoy no crees.

Runo sonrojada por el acto de Dan solo asintió y empezó a caminar junto a él.

Alice los seguía de cerca mientras pensaba: _se que Dan es muy bueno y todo pero arriesgar su vida así por Runo, wow nunca me lo imagine será que le gusta en verdad mi prima, pues tal vez ella sea la chica que ablande ese duro corazón, ya que desde que eso le paso a mi amigo nunca volvió a creer en el amor, pero no se tengo un mal presentimiento siento que para que ellos estén juntos van a tener que pasar muchas pruebas como se los dijo la anciana. _

Alice date prisa se nos hace tarde – Le dijo Dan sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Si ya voy don puntual, ya voy – contesto la chica de pelo anaranjado mientras empezaba a correr.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos el trió de chicos no logro llegar a tiempo y tanto Alice como Dan entraron a clases unos minutos después pero Runo primero tenía que presentarse en la dirección para que le asignen oficialmente su clase y su horario aunque ella ya sabía que estaba junto con su prima y sobre todo sabía que estaría junto con su Héroe junto con Dan.

La primera clase era la de matemáticas, el profesor se encontraba revisando unos trabajos por lo que los alumnos se encontraban platicando pero en un grupo en especial se escucho una voz chillona.

Enserio Dan así que salvaste a la prima de Alice Wow eres mi héroe – Dijo una chica de 17años, cabello plateado, ojos plomos oscuros, piel algo morena, unas curvas que harían babear a cualquiera y una actitud muy despreocupada y muy confianzuda llamada Julie, mientras abrazaba a Dan.

Sé que es un héroe pero no es necesario el apapacho Julie, -esta vez intervino un joven rubio de 17 años, alto de tez blanca llamado Billy que por cierto era el novio de Julie.

Ay no ya van a empezar, ni siquiera les preocupa lo que pudo haber pasado – ahora hablo Mira una chica de pelo anaranjado corto y unos hermosos ojos azules además de su lisa piel blanca y 17 años de edad.

Si es cierto tienes suerte de ser tan rápido Daniel,- Apoyo el comentario Ace un chico de 17 años, alto de cabello verdoso y piel blanca al que le gusta Mira desde hace tiempo pero no se lo dice.

Deberíamos darle una medalla al valor – bromeo un chico bajito, rubio, ojos azules, piel clara y de unos 15 años debido a que era muy inteligente lo ascendieron de años su nombre era Marucho.

Pero pobre de tu prima Alice debió asustarse mucho, - Intervino esta vez un chico de 17 años alto, pelo morado claro, piel blanca y una actitud muy hiperactiva su nombre es Baron.

Claro cómo crees que no se iba asustar? sobre todo si vio a Dan tan de cerca, - Comento un chico alto, de 17 años, cabello negro corto, ojos color ámbar que enamoraban a cualquier chica, piel blanca y sobre todo aspecto serio y misterioso su nombre era Shun y era el chico del que Alice estaba locamente enamorada y que creía inalcanzable ya que él y Dan eran los chicos más codiciados de toda la escuela.

En eso si estoy de acuerdo yo creo que ella salto enfrente del auto para escapar de ti Dan Kuso – hablo por primera vez un chico alto, de cabello rubio, ojos azules profundos, tez blanca, muy guapo, y una actitud parecida a la de Shun, además de que era el hermano mayor de Mira el tenía 18 años recién cumplidos.

Ja ja ja ja que chistosos – dijo Dan muy sarcásticamente, eso solo les pasa a ustedes no a mí por….

Dan iba a terminar de hablar cuando la puerta del aula sonó el profesor salió un momento y al regresar.

Chicos el día de hoy tendremos una nueva estudiante, pasa por favor niña y preséntate a tus compañeros – Anuncio el profesor a los Alumnos.

Hola mi nombre es Runo Misaki es un placer conocerlos – Dijo la chica de pelo azul entrando al salón.

Dan casi se muere al ver a esa chica entrar. Alice por qué no me dijiste que Runo sería nuestra compañera? – le reprocho Dan a Alice.

Porque quería que fuera una sorpresa – le contesto Alice mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

En cuestión de segundos todos los chicos excepto los del grupo de Dan se pararon alrededor de Runo.

Que linda eres – le dijo uno de ellos.

Linda, muy sexy diría yo – replico otro.

Quieres salir con migo princesa? – pregunto otro joven

No, mejor dame tu número sí? – cuestiono un cuarto chico.

Mientras Runo se abrumaba por el coqueteo de los muchachos, Dan estaba muerto del coraje ni el mismo sabía por qué? Cuando se iba poner de pie para mandar a volar a todos esos el profesor enojado intervino.

El que no se siente en cinco segundos tendrá un cero enorme en su calificación, al decir esto todos los chicos corrieron despavoridos hacia sus asientos.

Runo es nueva así que sean amables con ella, según los reportes eres una excelente alumna así que es un placer tenerte en la escuela, pero ya que el Sr. Kuso y tú llegaron tarde se quedaran castigados después de clases.

Pero por que solo los dos? Alice también llego tarde – reprocho el joven Dan.

Porque yo soy la presidenta del comité del baile de bienvenida y estoy muy ocupada con los preparativos – se defendió Alice sacándole la lengua a su amigo.

Qué paso Dan te da miedo quedarte asolas con tu damisela en peligro? – se burlo shun haciendo reír a todos y sonrojar a la pareja de chicos.

Basta Sr. Kasami un comentario más y usted les hará compañía – gruño el profesor.

Por favor Runo siéntate en el asiento vacío en frente del señor Kuso – ordeno el profesor.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – gritaron todos los chicos.

Runo apenada se sentó en frente de Dan y así pasaron las clases normalmente hasta la hora del receso Runo entro a la cafetería y noto que todo el mundo tenía sus ojos encima de ella era como el jugete nuevo en un jardín de infantes sin saber dónde meterse para ocultarse de las miradas fue detenida por Dan y Alice que la llevaron a su mesa para presentarle a sus amigos.

Muy bien runo ellas son Julie y Mira – Dijo Dan señalando a las mencionadas.

Y ellos son Billy, Baron, Marucho, Ace, Keith y el es Shun – termino la presentación Alice pero al llegar a Shun Runo noto el brillo en los ojos de su prima y noto que él era el chico del que Alice estaba enamorada.

Es un placer conocerlos, espero no molestarles – dijo runo saludando a todos.

Claro que no por qué dices eso? –aclaro Julie.

Como nos molestaríamos si eres muy agradable, -Ratifico Mira.

Gracias, - simplemente dijo Runo y tomo asiento.

Durante todo el receso se la pasaron conversando y conociendo más a Runo ya hasta parecían que se conocían desde siempre y que eran los mejores amigos.

Las clases terminaron y todos se despidieron excepto Dan y Runo que tenían que cumplir su castigo.

Te encargo mucho a mí primita, pero después de lo de esta mañana se que la dejo en buenas manos – SE dirigió Alice a Dan.

No te preocupes después del castigo yo la llevare a casa – le respondió Dan.

Bueno Runo yo me voy y no te preocupes que yo hablo con mis tíos – le dijo Alice a Runo.

Gracias ojala no se enojen mucho con migo – contesto Runo

Al decir esto Alice se despidió y se fue dejando a los jóvenes solos en el salón de clases.

Runo miraba por una ventana mientras Dan estaba sentado en el escritorio ellos se encontraban en un silencio absoluto hasta que Runo decido romperlo.

Este Dan – hablo Runo

Si que ocurre Runo – Pregunto Dan.

No me dejaste agradecerte por salvar mi vida – dijo Runo acercándose a donde estaba Dan.

No fue nada Runo, no te preocupes – Contesto Dan.

Que no fue nada te tiraste enfrente de un coche para salvarme, enserio te lo agradezco mucho si hubiera alguna forma de pagarte lo que hiciste por mi – pregunto Runo.

Runo no se había dado cuenta pero dan se había parado del escritorio y se coloco enfrente de Runo pero muy muy cerca lo que provoco que la joven se sonrojara.

Sabes qué? Pensándolo bien si puedes hacer algo por mí. – le respondió Dan

Claro lo que sea – le dijo Runo.

Bueno entonces quiero que cierres los ojos y te quedes ahí parada pero pase lo que pase no los abras hasta que yo te lo diga. – le pidió Dan.

Está bien confío en ti eh – acepto Runo e hizo lo que Dan le pidió aunque no sabía lo que él quería.

Dan lentamente se acerco a su oído y muy seductoramente le susurro a Runo: esto paga la deuda, cosa que hizo estremecer a la pobre chica Dan la tomo de la cintura y la acerco más a él haciendo que la distancia fuera poca, de pronto aproximo su cara muy lentamente hacia la de Runo cerró los ojos y por fin le dio un tierno y muy delicado beso a Runo, francamente el pensó que ella se resistiría pero en vez de eso ella coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello y profundizo aquel beso, su primer beso.

**Continuara…..**

**YO: después del susto viene el gusto eh?**

**Runo: que quieres decir**

**Dan: Tal vez se refiere a tu casi accidente y a nuestro…..**

**Yo: Su qué?**

**Runo: tu sabes pues, tu lo escribiste **

**Yo: no no mas que genio, Dan al parecer tendrás que domar a la chica.**

**Dan y Yo: (risas)**

**Runo:(Enojo)**

**Notas de la autora: **hola que les pareció el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, que lindo Runo recibió su primer beso ese que nunca se olvida el que te hace volar y también el más incomodo, tengo un par de cosas que decirles primero los que quieran dejen ya saben sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias en fin todo lo que ustedes quieran en sus reviews, por favor sigan opinando si sirvo para escritora o tengo que ser una odiosa doctora, perdón si tengo alguna falta ortográfica o existe alguna incoherencia, a y sobre todo si alguien sabe si Runo y Alice van a aparecer en la 4ta temporada de Bakugan o tendremos que seguir sufriendo por su ausencia no olviden decírmelo si por fa no me dejen con la duda, sin más que decir gracias a todos los que lean mi historia a y díganme si quieren que la continúe o no gracias y adiosssssss


	3. ¿Mi Propia Luz al Final del Tunel?

**Notas de la autora:** Hola gente como están aquí reportándose majochis-san con otro capítulo de su historia este capítulo va dedicado a anie-chanXD, Miku Hatsune, Shio.S.R, isa177, gracias por sus comentarios me ayudan a continuar aunque sea a escondidas ya que mi mamá entro en mi computador quien sabe cómo y leyó mis fics casi me mata pero ojala pueda continuar la historia bueno después de mi largo largo largo castigo que piensan ustedes debería continuar contra viento y marea o debería terminar con mis sueños de ser escritora y someterme a mi familia los invito a opinar ya que enserio enserio necesito ayuda con este dilema pero bueno los chicos quieren decir algo especial para dos personas los dejo con ellos.

**Shun: este capítulo está dedicado en especial a.. **

**Alice: ****tsuki uchiha kazam****i**** y ****SaRiiii**** por que...**

**Ace: aunque no hagan sufrir con sus historias siempre...**

**Mira: encuentran la forma de que todo esté bien y que terminemos juntos...**

**Dan: por eso y muchas cosas más gracias por escribir sobre nosotros... **

**Runo: y hacer que las cosas que no pasan en la serie original sucedan aquí...**

**Alice: y no se pierdan sus historias** **Dan y Runo a love story**** de ****tsuki uchiha kazam****i**** y lean todas las demás todas son buenísimas**

**Runo: y ****Bakugan traslación de poder**** de ****SaRiiii**** mega recomendada**

**Todos: ¡muchas gracias las queremos full!**

**Dan: sobre todo majochis –san las aprecia mucho**

**Runo: bueno no les quitamos más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho.**

**Alice: Recuerden que ni Bakugan ni sus personajes le pertenecen a majochis – san **

**Shun: gracias a Dios.**

**Yo: sigue molestándome Shun y tal vez a Alice le pueda estar gustando otro chico.**

**Shun: olvídalo solo era una broma **

**Yo: asi esta mejor, abajo nos vemos chicos que lo disfruten**

En el capitulo anterior de Todo Cambia...

_No me dejaste agradecerte por salvar mi vida – dijo Runo acercándose a donde estaba Dan._

_No fue nada Runo, no te preocupes – Contesto Dan._

_Que no fue nada te tiraste enfrente de un coche para salvarme, enserio te lo agradezco mucho si hubiera alguna forma de pagarte lo que hiciste por mi – pregunto Runo._

_Runo no se había dado cuenta pero dan se había parado del escritorio y se coloco enfrente de Runo pero muy muy cerca lo que provoco que la joven se sonrojara._

_Sabes qué? Pensándolo bien si puedes hacer algo por mí. – le respondió Dan_

_Claro lo que sea – le dijo Runo._

_Bueno entonces quiero que cierres los ojos y te quedes ahí parada pero pase lo que pase no los abras hasta que yo te lo diga. – le pidió Dan._

_Está bien confío en ti eh – acepto Runo e hizo lo que Dan le pidió aunque no sabía lo que él quería._

_Dan lentamente se acerco a su oído y muy seductoramente le susurro a Runo: esto paga la deuda, cosa que hizo estremecer a la pobre chica Dan la tomo de la cintura y la acerco más a él haciendo que la distancia fuera poca, de pronto aproximo su cara muy lentamente hacia la de Runo cerró los ojos y por fin le dio un tierno y muy delicado beso a Runo, francamente el pensó que ella se resistiría pero en vez de eso ella coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello y profundizo aquel beso, su primer beso._

**Capítulo 3: **¿Mi Propia Luz al Final del Tunel?

Después de unos momentos Dan y Runo tuvieron que separarse por la inoportuna falta de aire que acabo con tan mágico momento, ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra por unos minutos y se mantuvieron en la misma posición, Runo con los brazas alrededor del cuello de Dan y él con los suyos alrededor de la cintura de ella pero lo curioso es que no era de esos silencios incómodos que te provocan salir corriendo o que la tierra te trague, era uno que los hacía sentir muy cómodos y felices.

Dan…ese fue mi primer beso – dijo Runo rompiendo el silencio mientras retiraba los brazos del cuello de Dan.

Pero Dan no le respondió nada y además tenía una actitud extraña, solo se quedo observándola de pies a cabeza.

"_Hay Dios será que no le gusto, no debí haberle dicho eso, pero claro un chico como él como se fijaría en una chica como yo, de seguro solo me beso por pena" - _pensaba la pobre Runo que inmediatamente trato de salir corriendo del salón, justo cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo sintió que algo la detuvo y la halo, después de eso solo pudo sentir de nuevo unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos pero este no fue un beso como el de antes fue uno más apasionado, Runo se dejaba llevar por el apasionado momento y los expertos labios del joven que la llevaron a sentir sensaciones increíbles que nunca había experimentado ella se movía inexpertamente en los fuertes brazos de Dan deseaba que ese momento nunca terminara, hasta que recordó lo de hace un instante y esta vez no fue la falta de aire quien rompió tan mágico momento sino que fue ella.

¡No es necesario q me beses por pena, sé que soy una inexperta y que tú has tenido muchas novias y eres un erudito en la materia! – Dijo Runo muy enojada y con lagrimas de rabia saliendo por sus hermosos ojos y escurriendo por sus sonrojadas mejillas

Dan solo se limitaba a sonreír.

¡Qué te parece tan gracioso?...a ya se Alice te dijo que nunca había besado a un chico y t…..tu querías satisfacer tu mordida curiosidad de cómo era besar a una chica sin experiencia eres un…eres un….imbe…!- gritaba Runo pero fue interrumpida por una mano que sello su boca y termino con su rabieta.

Me encanta tu carácter en un momento puedes llorar de tristeza y al siguiente enojarte tanto hasta el punto de explotar, pero ahora es mi turno de hablar ¿de acuerdo? y no quiero que me interrumpas -Pregunto el apuesto joven con una clara decisión en sus ojos.

La peli azul solo se limito asentir mientas Dan retiraba la mano de su boca.

Existen y 4 razones para tener una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro pero no son las que te imaginas, la primera porque me siento orgulloso de ser el primer hombre en la vida de una chica tan valiente que fue capaz de salvar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía, la segunda porque eres la joven más hermosa que he conocido y cualquiera estaría dichoso de llevarte del brazo, la tercera porque en lo poco que te conozco me doy cuenta de que eres sincera, buena e inteligente y no una hueca superficial como las otras chicas con las que he estado y la cuarta por que adoro tu gracioso carácter. – enumero Dan terminando con una pequeña riza, pero se impresiono al ver que tan hermosa joven seguía llorando.

Pero por qué las lagrimas? Acaso dije algo q te ofen….- Dan iba a terminar de preguntar pero se detuvo al sentir el contacto cálido de la chica mientras lo abrazaba….. Runo? Concluyo susurrando.

Daniel Kuso eso es lo más bonito que alguien me haya dicho, y no lloro de tristeza sino de felicidad – exclamo la joven llena de alegría.

Lo vez ahí está tu gracioso carácter otra vez – se burlo Dan haciendo sonreír a la chica.

Gracias Dan. – intervino la chica separándose de él

Sabes no me conformo con ser el dueño de tu primer beso - replico el Joven castaño muy seductoramente.

A no? – le contesto la peli azul en el mismo tono

No,… quiero ser el dueño del siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente, - decía Dan mientras la levantaba y le daba pequeños besos.

Pero se separaron cuando la campana sonó.

Bueno creo que nuestro nada merecido castigo termino nos vamos? – concluyo Dan extendiéndole la mano a Runo, ella la acepto y salieron de la escuela así, como queriendo demostrar que algo nuevo empezaba a surgir y aunque todavía no se podía decir que era amor iba por muy buen camino.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a la casa de la peli azul iban conociéndose más y más, se contaban cosas muy intimas que a nadie más se las habían dicho ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente por qué lo hacía, pero de lo único de lo que estaban seguros era que confiaban el uno en el otro como nunca lo habían hecho, cuando por fin llegaron a su destino.

Gracias por acompañarme Dan pero no debiste haberte molestado, mira lo tarde que es y tu no debes vivir cerca de aquí y tus padres deben estar muy preocupados – exclamo la joven muy preocupada.

Si tienes razón vivo muy pero muy lejos de aquí – expreso el joven de ojos rojizos

Lo vez, pero en donde vives? – pregunto ella.

Pues ahí – dijo Dan señalando la casa de alado, era un lugar enorme y se veía muy lujoso obviamente Dan era una persona de muchas posibilidades mientras se reía.

Enserio no lo puedo creer, pero por qué Alice no me dijo nada? – Se preguntaba la joven de largo cabello azul.

No lo sé tal vez pensaba que no te interesaba vecinita – hablo Dan mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica.

Pues no lo hacía – exclamo la chica cortándole la viada al pobre castaño

Pero pensé que t…- iba a concluir Dan pero fue interrumpido por unos suaves y dulces labios que se posaron como juguetonas mariposas sobre los suyos, tan especial sensación termino cuando la falta de aire se volvió a presentar.

Como no va a importarme, ahora te tengo más cerca de mí y puedo verte cuando yo quiera, te gusta la idea? - pregunto la hermosa joven colocando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Dan.

Esto te responde la pregunta - dijo Dan acercándose a Runo pero cuando estuvo a punto de besarla

Runo Misaki que se supone que estás haciendo en la puerta de la casa este es el comportamiento de una jovencita decente – se escucho a una enojada voz que hizo temblar a los muchachos ya que pensaban que se trataba de la madre de Runo pero cuando se voltearon.

¡ALICE! – gritaron al unísono los muchachos.

Verdad que los engañe – Hablo Alice riéndose como loca al punto de derramar algunas lagrimas.

Nos asustaste – le recrimino su mejor amigo.

Bueno, lo sé y lo siento pero deberías agradecer que fui yo y no uno de mis tíos, porque ahí si hubieras tenido que salir corriendo. – añadió la peli naranja.

Si Alice tiene razón será mejor que ya te vayas – Runo lo dijo con algo de desilusión en sus palabras.

Tranquila nos veremos mañana – intervino Dan levantando el rostro de la hermosa joven y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

hey sigo aquí eh – los interrumpió Alice.

Adiós Alice – se despidió Dan.

Adiós Casanova – le respondió la peli naranja.

Adiós preciosa – se despidió Dan esta vez de Runo dándole un rápido beso en los labios y corriendo a su casa mientras Runo entraba a la suya junto con Alice.

**Dan POV**

Después de un largo día lo mejor es una buena comida y una cómoda cama uno según yo claro, pero después de uno como este, supongo que me lo merezco

No puedo creer lo que hice ahora fue genial **(N.a. no pues que modesto el muchacho)** pero ya enserio solo de recordarlo si me provoca algo de escalofríos.

_FLASHBACK_

_Genial como pude haberme quedado dormido voy a llegar tarde, pero como no me iba quedar dormido si me acosté tarde por pensar en Runo es tan linda y parece tan tierna pero si se altero cuando me choque con ella ja que curioso carácter debería invitarla a salir no se tal vez sea hora de sentar cabeza. _

_Pobre anciana no puede cruzar la calle tal vez debería ayudarla – pensé mientras me dirigía hacia ella, hay no un auto se dirige a ella no me da tiempo de llegar – apresure el paso hasta el punto de correr pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar vi a Runo correr hacia aquella señora y quitarla del camino pero ella se quedo ahí petrificada._

_No pudo permitir que le pase algo – medite mientras de un momento a otro la empuje solo pude escuchar el grito de Alice hacia su prima luego de esto los dos nos caímos a un lado de la calle uno sobre el otro._

_Runo te encuentras bien, por favor contéstame – se lo dije me preocupaba ya que ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados y no se movía._

_Me di cuenta que ella poco a poco abría aquellos hermosos ojos acuamarina que me dejan hipnotizado y me impiden pensar con claridad, ella pareció sonrojarse por la posición en la que estábamos._

_Dan eres tú- me dijo algo aturdida por el golpe supongo._

_Si Runo soy yo te encuentras bien? Te duele algo? – soy un tarado no se me ocurrió nada mejor que decir o preguntar obvio que debe estar algo mal si casi se mata – me recrimine. _

_Si estoy bien – me dijo algo asustada._

_Me alegro me asuste mucho al ver lo que casi te pasa – pero que digo, parezco tonto que me pasa definitivamente ella me tiene perturbado pero debo reconocer que no puedo evitarlo – pensé para mí mismo._

_Cuando roce su mejilla se sonrojo mucho yo no podía dejar de ver sus labios solo quería probarlos de un momento a otro me decidí la iba a besar cuésteme lo que me cueste empecé acercarme a Runo poco a poco mientras ella se sonrojaba más y más por mi proximidad, se comporta como si no nunca la hubieran besado cuando estaba a punto de probar sus jugosos y apetecibles labios toda mi inspiración fue cortada por los gritos de Alice. _

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Si no hubiera llagado la hubiera besado en ese mismo instante pero me pareció raro lo que la anciana nos dijo estuvo demasiado tétrico parecía una bruja.

¡Ja! nunca pensé que solo un beso me podía llevar a la locura sé que no es el primero que me dan pero fue el mejor de toda mi vida, será que me enamore en solo un segundo?, o como dirían a primera vista, nunca pensé que en mi vocabulario volverían a constar esas palabras desde lo que paso con Gabriela ella me destruyo por dentro mato mis sentimientos y por eso me volví un pobre mujeriego, además deje de preocuparme por los sentimientos de las chicas, pero quizás Runo con ese cómico carácter llego para cambiarlo todo es como la luz al final del túnel que cursi sonó eso será que encontré Mi propia luz al final del túnel?

Si ya me decidí voy a darme una oportunidad con mi ángel azul por Dios cuando me volví tan cursi Runo definitivamente llegaste para cambiarlo todo.

Pero si mal no recuerdo ella y yo todavía no somos nada y vi como le coquetearon esos tontos de nuestro salón pero por nada del mundo me van a quitar a mi Runo ella es mía y de nadie más, se me ocurre una buena idea para hacer que ella acepte ser mi novia.

**Fin Dan POV**

Ring… ring…. sonó el teléfono de un chico de cabello corto con hermosos y misteriosos ojos color ámbar de nombre Shun que se encontraba ejercitándose en su cuarto sin camisa por cierto mostrando sus bien formados músculos siendo recorridos por pequeñas gotas de sudor. **(n.a. lo que yo daría x estar ahí, hay ya concéntrate majochis – san) **molesto por la interrupción dejo a un lado su labory contesto su celular.

Hola Shun amigo mío, el mejor de todos el que más me apoya y siempre esta cuando lo necesito – dijo Dan al otro lado de la línea.

Que quieres Dan? – pregunto el pelinegro con una actitud muy fría.

Que un amigo no puede llamar a saludar a su mejor amigo y preguntar cómo esta, me ofendes Shun – se defendía Dan con un tono muy gracioso.

Pues viniendo de ti es muy raro y hasta me asusta, pero ya enserio que quieres – se burlo Shun.

Bueno ya que me lo preguntas tan amablemente necesito un insignificante favor – le contesto Dan

¡Ja! lo sabia tu nunca eres así sino necesitaras algo – le replico el pelinegro.

Ja ja muy gracioso Shun, pero bueno te necesito a ti y a Keith urgentemente – Dan menciono esto cambiando su actitud a una muy seria.

Y ahora que paso por qué esa seriedad debe ser algo muy grave no? – se sorprendió Shun

Es una cosa que tengo planeada para Runo - Explico Dan con una actitud muy tétrica como si no estuviera tramando nada bueno.

Hay no otra de tus pobres victimas – le replico Shun.

Otra vez con lo mismo Shun lo dices como si tu nunca te hubieras comportado como yo - le contesto Dan muy ofendido por el comentario.

Si pero ya sabes que planeo algo serio con A…. – iba a concluir Shun pero paró en seco al casi decir el nombre de su nueva conquista **(n.a. montón de mujeriegos por eso sigo soltera)**.

No me la creo casi dices Alice verdad – se burlaba Dan del pobre de Shun.

Si y que ella me gusta desde hace tiempo pero al parecer yo no le intereso – se desanimo un poco Shun.

Bueno si me ayudas con esto yo te ayudo con ella pero eso si no voy a permitir que le hagas daño ella es mi mejor amiga y no se merece eso – Dan amenazo a Shun.

Tranquilo Dan yo quiero algo serio con ella, pero bueno en una hora en tu casa si? – hablo Shun

Me parece bien nos vemos – se despidió Dan después de eso shun le hablaba a Keith y le contaba la situación unos momentos después ambos se estaban dirigiendo a la casa de Dan.

Mientras tanto junto a la casa del mencionado Casanova se encontraban un par de chicas dando saltos de felicidad por todo el cuarto de cierta chica de pelo azul.

No lo puedo creerlo Runo enserio paso todo eso? – le preguntaba una todavía sorprendida Alice a su prima.

Lo sé Alice ni yo misma lo asimilo todavía fue mágico y maravilloso jamás me imagine que sería así de romántico – le contestaba Runo a Alice.

Bueno debo admitir que mi amigo se porto genial esta vez, sin mencionar que te salvo la vida

Si lo sé Alice él están lindo, amable y valiente – hablaba ahora una muy embelesada Runo.

Pero ya son novios? – cuestiono la peli naranja.

En ese momento y gracias a esa pregunta la actitud de la joven cambio totalmente.

Que pasa Runo dije algo malo? – dijo Alice muy preocupada.

Ahora que lo mencionas Dan no dijo nada de eso cuando estuvimos juntos será que es como tu dijiste y solo fue un juego y si solo me uso para divertirse un rato y s…. – iba a concluir la joven pero fue interrumpida por su prima.

Cálmate Runo, no te desesperes, tal vez te lo pida mañana – menciono Alice tratando de calmar a su prima pero no dejo de pasar un pensamiento por su cabeza "Ay no, y si Runo tiene razón y solo fue otro juego de Dan, no calma Alice el no haría eso se nota que Runo le interesa ojala se solo paranoia nuestra"

Mientras en la casa de alado se escuchaba a un chico de pelo castaño y ojos rojizos estornudar.

Genial que linda chica estará hablando sobre mí – se alagaba Dan

Hay por favor Dan concéntrate o no te ayudaremos – le reprocho Keith

Ya ya que exagerados bueno todos saben lo que tienen que hacer – hablo esta vez Shun.

Sí, este sincronizamos relojes? – pregunto Keith.

Hay por favor ni que fuéramos los ángeles de Charley – se quejo Dan

No seas idiota Dan como vamos a ser los ángeles de Charley si somos hombres, no me digas que ese es tu sueño Danny – se burlo Shun.

Si ya me imagino a Dan en el papel de Cameron Diaz – continuo con la burla Keith.

Ja ja ja muy graciosos pues y yo ya me imagino a Shun como Lucy Liu y a Keith como Drew Barrymore pero bueno ya dejemos de chistes además mañana verán lo hombre que soy – hablo Dan con una actitud muy seria.

Que miedo, pues ya lo veremos Kuso – le replico Keith.

Lo que tu digas Dan, bueno todo listo – les dijo Shun.

Si, mañana será un día que jamás olvidaras Runo Misaki – exclamo Dan en una forma muy tétrica mientras los ángeles de char….perdón los chicos se reían de las misma forma.

La mañana era muy soleada y en las calles de la ciudad todo era igual que siempre jóvenes yendo a la escuela, niños jugando, locales abriendo y un par de chicas caminando hacia la secundaria.

Es raro que no hayamos visto a Dan no crees Alice? – pregunto una chica de largo cabello azul a una de cabello anaranjado.

Si, supongo Runo – contesto desanimada la chica.

Que ocurre Alice – volvió a cuestionar Runo.

A no nada prima solo estoy algo distraída supongo – mintió Alice ya que cada vez le preocupaba más que Dan no haya llamado a Runo y que no las hubiera esperado le aterrorizaba la idea de que lo de ayer solo haya servido para la distracción del muchacho.

¡Hola nenas! – chillo una chica de pelo plateado llamada Julie.

Como están chicas – esta vez las saludo Mirra.

Hola – saludaron el par de primas algo desanimadas

Pero que pasa chicas la vida es tan linda – intentaba animarlas Julie.

No es nada solo estábamos pensando no te preocupes pero gracias por preguntar – les explico y agradeció Alice.

Hay Runo deberías relajarte si sigues así te van a salir arrugas – hablo la peliplateada.

¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE! – le grito Runo a Julie con una venita en la frente.

Tranquilas chicas miren ya llegamos a la escuela – intento cambiar de tema Mirra. Pero que es lo que pasa por que todos están reunidos afuera? – concluyo preguntando.

¡Un segundo ese no es Dan en el techo! – exclamo Julie.

Y no solo el también están Keith y Shun – añadió Alice.

De pronto Dan encima del techo de la escuela empezó a hablar con un altavoz.

Runo si ya estás aquí acércate – exclamo el chico de cabello castaño.

Runo se emociono mucho y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió junto con Alice, Mirra y Julie hacia el lugar pero la cantidad de gente no las dejaba pasar hasta que aparecieron Baron y Marucho e hicieron que se los chicos se retiraran para dejarles el camino libre.

Pero que se traen entre manos? - pregunto Mirra

Es una sorpresa – contesto Baron.

Sí una enorme enorme sorpresa – añadió Marucho mientras acomodaba sus gafas. Pero date prisa Runo.

Al llegar enfrente de la escuela ambos chicos separaron a los alumnos lo suficiente para que Runo quedara libre en una especie de media luna, en eso apareció Ace y le entrego otro alta voz a Runo.

Pero que hago con esto? – le pregunto Runo

Tranquila ya lo sabrás – le contesto Ace haciéndole una señal a Dan para que supiera que todo estaba listo.

Runo puedes oírme – le pregunto Dan con el Alta voz.

Sí, sí puedo Dan – le respondió ella con el otro aparato.

Quiero hacerte una pregunta? – le cuestiono Dan a Runo.

La que quieras – dijo runo muy sonrojada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

En eso volvió aparecer Ace con una soga que parecía estar atada algo en el techo de la escuela y se la entrego a Runo.

Que hago con esto Dan? – replico la chica con el altavoz.

Esta es la pregunta que quiero hacerte, lista? – cuestiono Dan a la hermosa joven.

Supongo – se limito a responder la joven de largo cabello azul muy apenada y sonrojada por el acto del muchacho.

Entonces tira de la soga – le pidió Dan a Runo muy decidido.

Está bien 1, 2, 3 – contesto la chica tirando muy fuerte de la soga mientras un realmente enorme cartel se extendía por el muro de la escuela, cuando estuvo totalmente estirado medio mundo se quedo con la boca abierta especialmente las cuatro chicas que estaban en el centro de todo.

**RUNO, ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA? **Decía aquel cartel en letras grandes de color rojo muy intenso casi el mismo tono de estas se tornaron las mejillas de la pobre Runo que todavía no podía creer lo que pasaba, Dan al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte de la chica y al notar que ni siquiera se movía se preocupo.

Runo que dices? – pregunto Dan algo asustado mientras se imaginaba que tal vez ella no quería ir tan rápido con él.

Porque no bajas para que te conteste – hablo aquella hermosa chica con una adorable sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Tus deseos son ordenes preciosa – añadió mientras la miraba fijamente.

La expresión de Dan cambio totalmente ante la respuesta de la chica, rápidamente sujeto una de las sogas y ágilmente bajo por ella.

Cuando llego al suelo corrió hacia donde estaba Runo hasta colocarse justo frente a ella.

Listo y ahora me responderás? – pregunto con una sonrisa muy coqueta en su rostro.

Esto contesta tu pregunta Dan – pronuncio lenta y muy seductoramente la chica mientras se acercaba al joven y depositaba un suave y rápido beso en sus labios.

Todavía no estoy convencido tal vez uno más me deje claras las cosas – replico Dan mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura de la joven y se acercaba poco a poco a ella haciendo que la distancia entre ellos disminuyera a cada momento hasta que por fin esa ya de por si pequeña separación se termino totalmente y sus labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso, todo alrededor de ellos pareció desaparecer por arte de magia y por aquel precioso momento todo fue perfecto pero ese instante no duraría para siempre ya que en la entrada de la escuela muy alejada del grupo había una persona que no dejaría que su amor triunfara fácilmente.

Su nombre era Gabriela un chica alta de tez blanca ojos azules y cabello negro igual que su corazón y conciencia.

Desde cuanto ese tonto de Dan es tan cursi? y quién es esa nula que está con él ¡Ja! Veo que desde que terminamos a crecido mucho y se ha esforzado en el gimnasio de ahí sus fuertes músculos, no está mal, no está nada mal tal vez me guste más ahora y lo quiera otra vez a mi lado, además de que pertenece a la familia más Rica de la ciudad, si ya lo decidí, que disfruten el momento porque nadie me supera y nadie me quita lo que es mío, yo nunca pierdo. – Exclamo en forma siniestra aquella joven que si las miradas mataran ambos chicos ya no estarían aquí.

**Continuara….**

**Notas de la autora: **hola que tal estuvo? No me maten por la comparación de los chicos con los ángeles de Charley pero no me resistí a molestarlos un poquito ya lo saben dudas, comentarios, sugerencias amenazas de muerte por la extraña comparación ya saben donde van, en fin para los que les gusto sigan opinando sobre mi dilema emocional ojala todo salga bien pero sino dependiendo de lo que pase esta semana tengo dos posibilidades subir el próximo capítulo o cerrar mi cuenta en este lugar para siempre y no volver a escribir, con todo a todos los que leen mi fic gracias y ojala esta no sea mi última contribución adiós a y por fa por fa no se olviden de decirme si sale Runo o Alice en la 4ta temporada de Bakugan es que en mi país no le prestan mucha atención a la serie pueden creer que no pasan del capítulo 10 de la primera temporada, si lo leyeron bien no estoy loca avísenme si se los agradecería mucho.


	4. Cómo le Digo que la Amo?

**Notas de la autora: **hola que tal ya volví me extrañaron? Yo si y mucho no saben la cantidad de cosas que me han pasado soy como un enorme bloque de sal entre castigos, virus en my compu, que se dañe la misma y otras más, pero bueno ya no importa, como siempre este capi tiene dedicatoria y esta va a **nina02, anie-chanXD, Hikari-Kazami, Miku Hatsune, e isa177** gracias por sus comentarios aunque no me crean eso es lo que me hizo tomar la decisión de continuar y luchar por mis sueños y sobre todo no dejarme vencer por nada ni por nadie en agradecimiento a eso este capi es un poquis largo como recompensa por su constancia y espera, ojala haya valido la pena y no se aburran. A **Shio.S.R** muchas gracias por tu especial preocupación esto también va dedicado para ti gracias t.q.m. Y como olvidarme de mis dos mejores amigas en línea mi querida** SaRiiii** que la adoro y admiro mucho por su manera de ser y escribir y a **TsUuKI sAlVaToRe** que ha sido un especial apoyo para mi t. gracias por siempre estar ahí, los chicos están un poco ocupados ya se enteraran más abajo por que así que me toca decir que ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen saben es bueno que Shun no este por aquí para molestarme, no los entretengo más y que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 4: Cómo le Digo que la Amo?**

Sí señor, claro que sí, estaremos muy felices de recibirlos a usted, a su esposa y a su hijo en nuestra casa, hasta mañana a las ocho, gracias que tenga buen día. – hablaba por teléfono el señor Misaki muy contento invitando a su socio a una cena en su casa.

Qué te dijeron cielo? – pregunto la Sra. Misaki a su esposo a la expectativa de su contestación.

Obvio que si mujer, qué dudabas de las habilidades de tu esposo? – pregunto con un tono de indignación en su voz.

e…este yo claro q..que no co….como crees- titubeo la señora buscando una excusa para no reconocer que lo hacia – oye y tu socio tiene un hijo de la misma edad de nuestra Runo verdad? – pregunto cambiando de tema.

Si y eso que tiene. – Pregunto, todavía algo resentido con su mujer.

Pues que Runo ya es toda una señorita y esta en edad de salir, conocer chicos, tener novio. Enumeraba la Sra. Misaki muy risueña.

¡Qué? Claro que no, de que hablas mujer si nuestra Runo todavía es una bebe, sabes lo que podría pasarle en las garras de un adolecente y sus hormonas! – exclamo de manera muy exagerada el papá.

Hay, por favor no seas exagerado y además no dijiste que son una familia muy honorable. – Dijo la Sra. Misaki con una gotita estilo anime por la actuación de su esposo.

Sí, pero no se ese condenado chamaco calenturiento. – contesto con el mismo tono escandaloso de padre celoso.

Pero si ni siquiera lo conoces bien y ya lo estas difamando.- dijo una escandalizada señora por el infantil comportamiento de su esposo.

Pero conozco a los chicos a esa edad yo fui uno no recuerdas?, -pregunto el Señor

No crees que puede ser muy provechoso que nuestra Runo se entienda con el hijo de tu socio eso uniría más los lasos entre nuestras familias – sugirió su esposa

¡Claro que no!, además que te hace decir que mi pequeñita piensa en chicos y peor que eso tener novio? -Interrogo el Señor

Mientras tanto en otra habitación de la casa cierta peli azul corría de un lado a otro con mucha alegría y algo de nerviosismo.

Alice, Quien diría que yo estaría pensando en salir y tener novio, no es increíble? – pregunto una sonriente Runo.

Sí, quien lo diría yo pensé que te harías monja – se burlo Alice.

Ja ja ja Alice, deja de burlarte y ayúdame no tengo idea de que ponerme – regaño Runo a su prima.

No puedo creer que ya estés dos semanas con dan y sigas poniéndote nerviosa. – replico su prima.

Lo se pero desde que nos hicimos novios no hemos salido ni una sola vez por la tarea, los exámenes preliminares y sobre todo que mis papas todavía no lo saben y no es fácil escapárseles.- hablo una ahora decepcionada Runo.

Lo sé, pero algún día tendrás que decírselos no crees? – cuestiono Alice.

Si lo he pensado pero como crees que lo tomen no creo que mi papá lo acepte fácilmente. – contesto Runo mientras se imaginaba a su papa persiguiendo a Dan por todo la manzana con intensiones de matarlo.

No te preocupes yo creo que lo entenderán además desde que está contigo noto a Dan más feliz si eso se puede, además de que siempre esta con nosotras y se lo ve muy seguro de estar a tu lado. – trato de tranquilizar Alice a su prima. – pero basta de eso no hay por que ponernos tristes, ya sabes que te pondrás?

No tengo ni idea, ya sabes que estas cosas no son lo mío. – exclamo Runo mientras casi se perdía en una montaña de ropa que había salido de su closet.

Tranquila ya llame a los refuerzos. – exclamo una orgullosa Alice.

Refuerzos? Espero que hayas llamado a las mejores mentes de todo Japón – pronuncio algo seria la chica.

¡Hola nenas! – chillo una peli plateada mientras entraba de improvisto a la habitación de Runo.

Hola chicas – entro diciendo una sonriente Mira luego de Julie.

Hola chicas, tenemos mucho que hacer el día de hoy gracias por venir. – decía Alice como toda una líder.

¡Si, señor es decir señora!- contestaron las dos chicas mientras se acercaban peligrosamente a la peli azul.

Hey chicas van ayudarme o matarme. – bromeo Runo mientras las mencionadas le probaban y combinaban distintos atuendos y se encargaban de maquillarla.

Aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se conocieron Runo debía reconocer que adoraba a Mira y que aunque no le agradaban mucho los nada discretos comentarios de Julie la quería mucho, ambas chicas se habían convertido en sus mejores amigas y junto con su querida prima Alice formaban un muy curioso y unido grupo.

* * *

><p>En la casa de alado se desarrollaba una situación parecida a la de las chicas.<p>

Dan quieres dejar de caminar de un lado a otro me estas mareando. – se quejo Shun sentado en la cama de Dan.

Lo siento don sangrón pero estoy nervioso. – contesto Dan echo un manojo de nervios.

Te comportas como si fuera tu primera cita. – replico Shun con su actitud de siempre.

No es la primera pero, si es con la primera chica que am…-iba a concluir pero freno en seco al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

Wow Dan eso si no me lo esperaba, estas seguro? Bueno te lo pregunto porque si mal no recuerdo también dijiste que estabas enamorado de Gabriela. – dijo Shun algo sorprendido por la casi confesión de su amigo.

Eso es diferente, ella me traiciono y ahora me doy cuenta que no fue nada de eso solo me gustaba su físico y nada más solo me confundí con ella, pero con Runo es diferente es tan buena y hermosa no se la pasa hablando de su aspecto o de que le queda mejor, jamás creí decir esto otra vez pero Shun yo la a….la a… hay no puedo decírtelo ni a ti como se lo voy a decir a ella. – hablo un cabizbajo Dan.

Ya tranquilo hermano, jamás creí verte sufriendo por algo así pero no te preocupes ya llame a la caballería. – se pronuncio un inusualmente comprensivo Shun.

Caballería? – ni dos segundos después de que Dan terminara de hablar entraban a su cuarto Ace seguido de un muy enojado Keith.

Hola chicos ya estamos aquí. -Saludo Ace.

Si hola que tal. - hablo entre dientes Keith.

Y a ti que te pasa? – le pregunto Shun.

Que que me pasa? Quieres saber que me pasa? Pues que estaba en una cita con Tsuuki, todo iba perfecto cuando al fin me decidí a dar el primer paso y estaba a dos centímetros de besarla entro Ace al restaurante diciendo que tenias una emergencia mientras me sacaba a tirones del lugar lo hubiera mandado a volar si no fuera por que Tsuuki me dijo que no importaba y que tenia que ayudar a mis amigos. – exclamo un muy decepcionado y enojado Keith.

Hay ya no seas exagerado y ayúdame mal amigo. – le reclamo Dan.

Ya no empiecen sí, qué quieres que hagamos Shun? – pregunto Ace.

Bueno nuestro pequeño saltamontes esta enamorado de Runo y no sabe como decírselo. – comento Shun.

¿Qué? – preguntaron Ace y Keith al mismo tiempo.

Eso no puede ser no me la creo. – Dijo Ace.

Dan enamorado esto si es un día para la historia no creí vivir para ver esto. – se burlo Keith.

Ja ja ja Que chistosos. – recrimino un muy sarcástico Dan.

Solo era una broma no te esponjes amigo además me la debes por arruinar mi cita. – tranquilizo las cosas Keith.

Por cierto dónde están Marucho, Baron Y Billy? - Pregunto Shun.

Pues Marucho no pudo venir por que estaba preparando su proyecto de ciencias para la feria y Baron tubo que cuidar a su manada de hermanos. – contesto Ace.

Y Billy le esta haciendo los mandados a Julie por que ella estaba ocupada en algo no le entendí bien. – Añadió Keith.

Bueno entonces creo que seremos solo nosotros cuatro, bueno listos chicos?- Cuestiono Shun.

¡Si! – dijeron ambos al unísono.

Luego de esto los chicos empezaron a darle consejos a Dan de cómo debería abordar el tema de uno en uno, era más que obvio que Dan era un experto para embobar del todo a una chica y conquistarla pero con Runo no podía hacerlo y menos decirle que la amaba esa chica si que lo había enloquecido, cuando pensaron que estaba listo le ayudaron a elegir un buen atuendo para dejar más que loca a Runo.

* * *

><p>Era un viernes muy tranquilo y eran casi cerca de las cuatro, hora en que nuestros protagonistas habían acordado encontrarse, el primero en salir de su nada humilde hogar era un apuesto chico de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos de nombre Dan con la ayuda de sus amigos se avía vestido y arreglado de tal forma que cualquier chica habría caído a sus pies sin la necesidad de que él pronunciara palabra de echo varias chicas que pasaban por ahí casi se le habían lanzado encima, le habían pedido su numero o le rogaban por que tuviera una cita con ellas, gracias a Dios los chicos lo cuidaban casi como los guardaespaldas de una verdadera estrella de Rock alejando a las jóvenes antes de que Runo viera la escena y todo se echara a perder. Al mismo tiempo en la casa de Runo se desarrollaba otro tipo de enfrentamiento.<p>

Vamos Runo es muy fácil de hacer.- le dijo Alice a su prima.

Si no debe ser tan malo solo hazlo de una vez. – la apoyo Mira.

Si nena no nos esforzamos tanto para que quedaras bien como para que te eches para atrás. – añadió Julie.

¡En primer lugar que quisiste decir que se esforzaron tanto para que quedara bien! y en segundo lugar y si no me dejan. – exclamo Runo.

Si lo harán, les diremos que las cuatro saldremos a dar una vuelta que llegaremos tarde y que sobre todo no habrá chicos. -Sugirió Alice.

Pero no me gusta mentir, y menos a mis papás jamás lo había hecho y últimamente lo hago muy seguido. – se entristeció Runo

Pero piensa que es una mentira piadosa o blanca o lo que quieras. - intento ayudar Julie.

Ya estas grande Runo y en la vida de vez en cuando hay que rebelarse un poco para saber que estamos vivos, eres joven y se nota que Dan te quiere. – comento Mira.

Si prima si no lo haces siempre te preguntaras como hubiera sido si lo hubieras hecho. – intervino esta vez Alice.

Además que es una pequeña mentirita en estos tiempos van y vienen ya hazlo y no mires atrás amiga nosotros siempre te apoyaremos y estaremos cuando nos necesites. – Animo Julie a su amiga.

Gracias chicas es ahora o nunca deséenme suerte. – exclamo una ahora muy decidida Runo.

Que la fuerza te acompañe. – dijeron las tres chicas mientras seguían a Runo a la sala de estar donde se encontraban sus padres habían cubierto a la chica con un largo abrigo para que sus padres no vieran que estaba arreglada como para a ir a una cita pero no a cualquiera si no a una muy especial.

Hola mami, hola papi. – saludo muy inocentemente Runo.

Hola cielo que sucede. – pregunto su cariñosa madre.

Pues me preguntaba si nos darías permiso a mi y Alice de salir con las chicas al centro comercial.

Irán chicos con ustedes. – cuestiono el Sr. Misaki muy atento a la respuesta de su hija para que si era positiva darse el lujo de decirle que no.

Pues este y..yo ellas..no..nosotras no papito solo seremos nosotras y llegaremos un poco tarde. – titubeo al principio pero luego dio una nada convincente respuesta negativa a su padre reconocida por el nervioso tono que se percibía en su voz, la pobre chica de inmediato pensó que en especial su papá descubriera su engaño y la castigara un año.

Entonces. -Dijo el señor muy serio. -Claro que si linda cuídense mucho chicas tu también si sobrina, pórtense bien y si van a llegar tarde llamen para que pueda recogerlas Julie, Mira avísenles a sus papas sí, para que no se preocupen. – dijo en un tono dulce y protector.

Claro tío. – fue lo único que pudo responder Alice ya que su prima se había quedado petrificada por lo sucedido y prácticamente habían tenido que arrastrada a la salida.

Adiós papás. – es lo único que pudo escapar de su boca mientras era sacada a tirones por sus amigas.

Wow los chicos ya están afuera y Dan se ve espectacular Runo. – chillo Julie viendo por la ventana.

Chicos? – pregunto Alice.

Si, están Shun, Ace y Keith. – enumero la peli plateada contándoselo a sus amigas.

Al oír el nombre de Ace y Shun, Mirra Y Alice casi se desmañan ya que esos eran los chicos de sus sueños y esta seria una oportunidad perfecta para estar cerca de ellos aunque a Mira se le acabo la felicidad casi con la misma rapidez con que apareció al oír también el nombre de su hermano, él jamás permitiría que este muy cerca de su chico y menos que se quede a solas con él.

Bueno ya es hora lista Runo? Le pregunto Alice.

Sí. – es lo único que pronuncio Runo.

Entonces a la carga nena. – chillo Julie.

Nosotras saldremos primero y luego lo harás tu, será mejor que me des ese abrigo así cuando Dan te vea se desmayara más rápido al verte de acuerdo. – le explico Mira a su amiga para asegurase que el momento en que Dan viera a Runo fuera tan mágico que haría al chico babear por ella.

Este bien. – luego de decir esto Runo se quito el abrigo dejando a las chicas maravilladas, definitivamente se habían superado en su tarea la chica se veía deslumbrante, rápidamente el trió de chicas salieron de la casa lo que llamo la atención de los cuatro jóvenes que las esperaban ahora en la entrada de la casa de la peli azul.

Ace y Shun se habían quedado sorprendidos al ver a Mira y Alice que también se habían arreglado para salir ya que planeaban pasear hasta que la cita de Runo terminara.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo cierta chica de nombre Runo apareció en la entrada de su casa, cuando salió totalmente de ella todos los chicos casi se caen de espaldas al verla, realmente lucia preciosa era en realidad como ver a un ángel de cabello azul bajar desde el cielo para brindar un poco de su luz y alegría a los simples mortales que esperaban ansiosos su llegada en especial uno que si no fuera por el poco autocontrol que le quedaba se hubiera lanzado al instante sobre ella para sellar sus labios en un ardiente y apasionado beso, Dan pudo apreciar mejor a Runo cuando ella termino de bajar los escalones de la entrada y se poso enfrente de él, el chico de cabello castaño la miro de pies a cabeza maravilladlo por su belleza ella usaba un vestido de encaje hermoso de color blanco, hasta la rodilla, el cuello en V y solamente tiritas en lugar de mangas además de una cinta alrededor de su delgada cintura con un gracioso lazo a un costado enmarcando más su silueta, el vestido hacia el juego perfecto con unas sandalias de tacón bajo del mismo color del vestido, llevaba el cabello suelto, algo de maquillaje no exagerado sino algo muy natural y un collar con un dije en forma de corazón de color plateado que era el detalle perfecto sobre su blanca piel, runo al notar la boca abierta de el chico y su mirada perdida encima de ella recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Ru…Runo te vez hermosa. – exclamo Dan mientras no dejaba de mirarla ni por un segundo.

Tu.. tu igual..bu..bueno es decir guapo. -Tartamudeo Runo muy sonrojada, su novio en realidad se veía muy apuesto él usaba una camisa color roja abierta hasta el segundo botón algo pegada a su cuerpo lo que daba a la vista sus bien formados músculos sobre esta una chaqueta color negro muy juvenil, unos jeans color negro y unas zapatillas del mismo color, todo el atuendo se complementaba tan bien que era difícil no fijarse en lo bien que se veía sobre el muchacho y resaltaba su personalidad divertida y decomplicada.

Bu…bueno nos vamos. – pronuncio el chico intentando fingir seguridad en sus palabras debía reconocer que seguía totalmente atontado por la joven.

Sí, -contesto ella mientras Dan la tomaba delicadamente de la mano y se alejaban, olvidándose por completo de sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos minutos caminado en silencio absoluto ninguno de los dos sabia como empezar una conversación.<p>

Lamento hacerte caminar preciosa. – rompió el silencio Dan con ese comentario.

De que hablas. –le contestaba ella.

Pues que no te mereces que te haga caminar y como mi auto esta en el taller y el chofer esta con mis padres me pareció justo pedirte una disculpa, a donde quieres ir? –termino preguntando el chico.

No te preocupes no me importa caminar y a donde tu quieras Dan. –le respondió Runo con la mirada dirigida hacia el suelo ya que no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, esos ojos que hacían temblar todo su cuerpo de manera incontrolable.

Que tal si vamos aun restaurante y luego al cine. – sugirió el castaño virando su rostro ya que sentía exactamente lo mismo que la chica.

Que tal si en vez de eso vamos a ese parque que esta junto al lago y luego tomamos un helado no es algo novedoso y tampoco elegante pero las cosas sencillas son más bellas no crees? – cuestiono la chica de largo cabello azul.

Lo que tu digas princesa por mi no hay ningún problema. – contesto el castaño mientras pensaba en como ella podía ser feliz con tan poco, en verdad ella le hacia apreciar la pequeñas cosas que llenaban de felicidad la vida.

Había pasado un tiempo desde su llegada al parque ambos estaban sentados en el verde pasto frente al lago, curiosamente Dan había encontrado un lugar apartado en donde se encontraban absolutamente solos mientras esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para decirle sus sentimientos a Runo continuaba escuchando las anécdotas que ella le contaba.

Enserio hizo eso? –el chico le pregunto.

Sí, debiste haber visto la cara de su abuelo al ver su microscopio favorito hecho pedazos en el suelo. – le conto ella.

No puedo creer que te echaras la culpa. – le sonrió el joven.

Mal o bien él no podía hacerme nada y debías haber visto la carita que puso Alice. – le contesto ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Eres tan buena y amable Runo. – continuo alagándola Dan.

Solo hice lo que cualquier prima haría, además sabes muy bien que no soy dulce todo el tiempo, recuerdas que pasa cuando me estreso o me enojo. – se burlo la joven.

Si lo se, ya sabes como adoro tu curioso carácter. –dijo esto Dan mientras recordaba como Runo lo regañaba cuando comía como loco o hacia algo que a ella le molestara, además el chico pensaba en las muchas técnicas que sus amigos le habían indicado para que Runo se volviera loca por él y fuera más fácil decirle que la amaba, ya que no le parecía usar las suyas en la chica de sus sueños esas eran para aquellas que no significaron nada para él, cabe recalcar que desde que la conoció se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho aparte de que Runo aunque no lo crean le hizo pedirle perdón a todas y cada una de las chicas con las que había estado provocando la Riza y sorpresa de todos sus amigos. Primero recordó lo que le había dicho Ace.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Debes hacerlo bien Dan, primero debes mirarla a los ojos, arrinconarla contra la pared o algo fuerte que tengas cerca, acercas lentamente tu rostro, hasta rozar un poco sus labios, dirigirte cerca de su oído y susurrarle lentamente que la amas y por ultimo en un rápido movimiento antes de que ella pronuncie palabra le das un beso apasionado. – le sugirió Ace mientras practicaba con el perchero._

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

De repente Dan tomo de la mano a Runo la levanto y la apoyo contra un árbol que estaba cerca mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica ella se estremecía sin control entre sus brazos la tomo por sorpresa la actitud del muchacho pero no se enojo, en cambio se dejo llevar, Dan unió sus labios con los de ella de una manera muy apasionada cuando termino de besarla y la miro profundamente a los ojos mientras la chica se estremecía en sus brazos estaba apunto de decirle que la amaba cuando de la nada una pelota de futbol le golpeo en la cabeza rompiendo tan mágico momento, Runo solo reía mientras que el se quejaba más por que lo interrumpieran que por el golpe, cuando todo se tranquilizo esta vez recordó lo que le dijo Keith.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Esta bien Kuso te daré un poco de mi sabiduría, cuando la tengas cerca es mejor si ella esta sentado y se encuentran en un lugar solitario, la tomas de las muñecas, la recuestas en donde sea que estén, te colocas lentamente sobre ella, la besas descontroladamente luego sin darle la oportunidad de que siquiera recupere el aliento le dices que la amas no puede ser más sencillo que eso. – propuso el joven rubio mientras practicaba con una escoba._

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

El par de chicos habían vuelto a estar sentados en el verde pasto y Runo seguía sonrojada desde el ultimo beso ya que fue diferente a todos los que se habían dado cuando pensaba en por que Dan había sido tan fogoso en ese momento, sintió como la sujetaron y lánguidamente la recostaron en el pasto al sentir su espalda en contacto con la suave vegetación vio que muy lentamente el castaño se colocaba en cima de ella cuando el estuvo a la altura de su rostro y comenzó acercarse por puro instinto rodio con sus brazos el cuello de Dan acercando más a ella, cuando por fin sus labios se encontraron Dan la beso de tal manera que se le nublo totalmente el juicio, sus labios se movían expertamente y llenos de pación sobre los de ella, era como si el muchacho estuviera sediento y eso fuera lo único que pudiera calmar su sed, casi sin aliento los muchachos se separaron se miraron profundamente a los ojos, el momento no podía ser mejor el sobre ella, la chica totalmente a su merced, cuando el castaño iba a pronunciar esas dos palabras tan esperadas un perro salió de la nada ladrando como loco haciendo que la chica se asustara y tirara a un lado a Dan para protegerse detrás de él, cuando dicho perro se alejo Dan no podía creer su mala suerte se voltio para ver a su asustada compañera.

"_Dios será que en algún momento se lo podre decir?" _se pregunto mentalmente el chico, cuando se fijo bien en la chica ella más que asustada estaba totalmente sonrojada por los acontecimientos anteriores, francamente la pobre estaba temblando. – "_genial ya la asuste, y ahora que voy hacer?"_ - se volvió a preguntar el chico.

e..este Da..Dan esta todo bien. – tartamudeo la hermosa joven.

Si claro Runo, e..este lo siento si te asuste con mi comportamiento es solo que bueno tu te vez hermosa y no pude contenerme. – trato de explicar Dan escondiendo que aparte de eso también estaba intentando crear el ambiente perfecto para decirle que la amaba.

N..no te preocupes no te estoy reclamando nada, solo me tomo por sorpresa, sabes que eres el primero en todo y que no estoy acostumbrada a tanto cariño. – dijo Runo mientras una tímida sonrisa se formo en su rostro. – y me gusto mucho. – añadió echo un manojo de nervios por decir esas palabras.

Sabes que quiero ser el primer y el último hombre en tu vida y enserio te gusto? –finalizo la frase muy seductoramente.

Oye no te emociones tanto, no digo que lo hagas cuando quieras solo que estuvo bien. –le contesto algo irritada por la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro del joven.

Solo estoy jugando, quieres tu helado ahora? –pregunto el castaño eso le permitiría relajarse y pensar en su próximo movimiento.

Sí, gracias quieres que te acompañe. –le contesto con otra pregunta la chica.

No, no es necesario quédate aquí y yo volveré pronto, a y que nadie se te acerque mucho eh. – sentencio muy celoso el chico recordando como todos los adolecentes con los que se topaban alagaban a la joven mientras caminaban rumbo al parque.

Tranquilo me quedare aquí celoso, no te preocupes se defenderme de cualquiera que me moleste. –exclamo Runo

Lo se, pobrecito al que le toque. – se despidió con esta frase dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Runo y alejándose Rumbo a la heladería.

Un helado de chocolate y uno de fresa por favor, aquí tiene gracias. -Salió con los helados el chico y se dirigía hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba su chica, iba pensando en poner en practica la técnica que le había sugerido Shun, realmente amaba a Runo a él también le sorprendía haberse enamorado como un tonto en tan poquito tiempo pero como no hacerlo ella realmente era muy especial y hoy se lo haría saber, de ponto un pequeño roce con otro cuerpo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Lo siento. – dijo amablemente el chico.

No hay problema Danny. – una voz conocida para el lo hizo voltearse y se quedo estupefacto al ver a la dueña de aquella voz.

Ga… Gabriela? –pregunto muy serio el chico.

Obvio Danny quien más podría ser. – contesto la chica acercándose a él, la joven nada discreta usaba una minifalda que digo minifalda una micro falta negra plisada al final, y una blusa negra extremadamente pegada al cuerpo con un pequeño bolero del mismo color y unas botas hasta las rodillas de taco alto.

Cuantas veces debo decirte que odio que me digas así. – recrimino el chico. –además si me disculpas estoy ocupado hasta luego. – se despidió el chico con cara de pocos amigos.

Estas en una cita con esa idiota de pelo azul verdad? –pregunto con un muy feo tono de niña mimada.

¡En tu vida vuelvas a decirle así, me entendiste! –grito el chico completamente indignado por como habían llamado a su novia, mientras la tomaba bruscamente del brazo.

Solo digo la verdad, además me estas lastimando Danny suéltame. – decía la chica mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de Dan pero su intención cambio totalmente cuando de reojo vio algo o mejor dicho alguien.

Si querías mantenerme cerca no era necesario la brusquedad me lo hubieras dicho. –pronuncio muy coquetamente la chica de cabello negro.

Que de que estas hablando? – dijo Dan mientras acto seguido a esto los brazos de la chica se enredaban como venenosas serpientes alrededor de su cuello. -Oye que crees que haces? –añadió el chico.

Nada que tú no quieras Danny. – lo atrajo más a ella y rápidamente ante un descuido del chico al que por el forcejeo se le estaban por caer los helados, lo beso, ese fue un beso nada correspondido cuando el chico pudo separase de ella y de su cuerpo parecía un enorme ventosa pegada sobre él vio como una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

De que te ríes? Estas loca acaso? – pregunto completamente exaltado y al borde de explotar, cuando escucho una cosa que hizo que su mundo se colapsara.

¡DANIEL KUSO! –grito una indignada y resentida Runo mientras las lagrimas salían por sus hermosos ojos, ella al ver que el chico no regresaba había decidido ir a buscarlo pero jamás se habría imaginado ver aquella escena en donde el joven que ella mas quería se estaba besando con otra, obviamente a ella fue a quien la víbora de Gabriela había visto antes de decidirse en besar a Dan, tal vez lo había conseguido, tal vez con su veneno termino con la relación de los chicos, tal vez por culpa de ella ahora todo cambio.

**Continuara….**

**Notas de la autora: **chanchachan, que tal me quedo?, valió la pena su espera?, Gabriela lograra su cometido?, Runo matara a Dan?, la víbora dejara de caerme mal?, mi mama me quitara el castigo?, tendré verdadero talento para escribir?, algún día dejare de preguntarles cosas?, no lo se solo el tiempo lo dirá ya saben dudas, comentarios sugerencias, amenazas, todo lo que quieran ya saben donde van, decidí actualizar y seguir escribiendo para ver si en realidad tengo talento ya que mi familia me dijo muy directamente que no pero como dijo Mira hay que arriesgarse y hoy lo hago espero que pueda darles la contra a ellos que me consideran un bicho raro, que tengan un excelente inicio de semana suerte.

Besos

**Majochis - san**


	5. Mientras Tanto

**Notas de la autora: **oli, oli gente como están espero que bien ya que yo si lo estoy les cuento un secreto pues que creen x fin los ángeles y los astros creo que están a mi favor por q me ¡LEVANTARON EL CASTIGO! Ya que me saque 9 y 10 en mis clases no es genial pero igual es un secreto que yo sigo escribiendo fics así q no le digan a mi mamá x fa ja ja ja, bueno dejando eso a un lado quiero decir que me tarde por que este capitulo es de tres parejas muy especiales y la verdad es que me costo un poco x q en mi vida escribí un ShunxAlice y peor un AcexMira así que no se como me quedo júzguenlo ustedes pero les ruego que no sean muy severos este capi se trata de que paso durante la cita de Dan y Runo con los chicos, como todos los capis tengo dedicatoria y esta va para **barbara, NeNa, nina02, Miku Hatsune, anie-chanXD, Shio.S.R, isa177, **gracias sin ustedes no seria nada me dan fuerza para continuar cuésteme lo que me cueste, y ojala el capi de hoy sea de su agrado, a **anie-chanXD **suerte en tu nuevo experimento y** Shio.S.R gracias **x tu constante apoyo eres genial y como olvidarme de mis dos mejores amigas en lines y a la distancia SaRiiii y TsUuKI sAlVaToRe las quiero mucho, mucho, mucho gracias por echarme porras ayer para que termine el capi.

**Yo: hoy tengo a alguien muy especial para presentar el capi de hoy me lo secuestre de Tsuki y estará con migo unos días.**

**Keith: Hola gente gracias por apoyar el fic de majochis-san y un saludo para Tsuki**

**Yo: gracias Keith eres un amor.**

**Keith: De nada a y recuerden que ni bakugan ni sus personajes le pertenecen a majochis-san a y Shun no te extrañamos no regreses.**

**Yo: no seas malo no vez q al paso q va mi amiga lo va a matar tranquilo Shun pero si no quieres sufrir compórtate buenos sin más que decir nos vemos abajo.**

**Capitulo 5: Mientras Tanto  
><strong>

Cuando la pareja ya se había alejado dejo a un grupo de chicos, unos enojados y otros preocupados.

"Gracias Shun por ayudarme y descuiden después los recompensare, nos vemos."- imitaba la voz de Dan un indignado peli negro al ver que su dichoso amigo se había ido sin decir ni hasta luego.

Genial me la paso toda la tarde ayudándolo y ni siquiera me lo agradece, esto es el colmo. – añadió Ace.

Tú de que te quejas no tenias nada mejor que hacer en cambio yo estaba en medio de una cita y por tú culpa y la de Kuso ahora estoy aquí parado como tonto junto a ustedes mirando como él se va a divertir y yo no.- reclamo un más que enojada Keith.

Cuantas veces más nos vas a recriminar lo de tu cita, deberías agradecernos ya que si Ace no hubiera aparecido seguro que la hubieras arruinado. – lo contradijo un fastidiado Shun.

¡A que te refieres con que la hubiera arruinado!- Grito Keith, - además yo siquiera tengo citas no como otros que desde hace mucho tiempo que no las tienen. –añadió un poco más tranquilo.

Es que yo soy un chico muy exigente y además ese no era el punto. – dijo Shun retomando su actitud de siempre.

Shun tiene razón desde que te conocemos Tsuki es la única chica que en verdad vale la pena de todo ese cargamento de mujeres con las que as salido. – Apoyo Ace a Shun.

Es por eso que estoy tan molesto.- recalco Keith pero cuando iba a decir otra cosa fue interrumpido por la voz de Alice.

Y ahora que vamos hacer, Runo no se llevo su teléfono celular donde se supone que nos veremos para regresar a casa juntas. – exclamo una preocupada Alice.

Tienes razón si sus padres la ven llegar sola de seguro que sospecharan y como no sabe inventar buenas excusas nos van a descubrir, debí haberle enseñado como mentir rápida y convincentemente. – expreso una Mira más preocupada que Alice.

Como que debiste haberle enseñado a mentir más rápido y mejor Mira, qué acaso es lo que tu haces siempre? – le pregunto Keith.

Pues….este…. yo… veras…-titubeaba la pobre chica. Esa no es Tsuki - dijo rápidamente Mira para intentar zafarse de las preguntas de Keith mientras señalaba algo detrás del muchacho.

Hay por favor crees que me voy a tragar eso. – reto el joven rubio.

Enserio Keith esta detrás de ti. – dijo Mirra señalando detrás de su hermano.

Ya deja de mentir, estoy tan seguro hermanita de que ella no esta detrás de mi que voy a decirte que ella es ¡hermosa y que me gusta mucho! – Exclamo el oji azul muy orgulloso de saber lo que hacia y sobre todo por que le había ganado a su hermana.

Hola Keith. – pronuncio alegremente Tsuki

Todo su orgullo se fue al fondo de un pozo al escuchar a la chica, se volteo muy lentamente cuando la vio se puso totalmente pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Ho..hola q…que tal.-tartamudeo Keith.

Es cierto todo lo que dijiste? – pregunto Tsuki muy sonrojada mientras dirigía su mirada al piso.

Pues, si es cierto. – dijo Keith con un poco de valor que quien sabe de donde logro sacar en ese momento.

Pues tú también me gustas mucho Keith. – contesto la chica correspondiendo ese sentimiento.

Quieres ir a dar una vuelta. – cuestiono el muchacho.

Cla..claro que si, me gustaría mucho. –contesto ella.

Pues vámonos. – alentó el joven muy emocionado. Mirra no llegues tarde y cuidado con estar con cualquier baboso oíste. – sentencio Keith.

No seas así y además voy a estar con Alice. – refuto Mirra.

Igual, no te voy a dejar que estés con cualquier idiota todavía eres muy joven. –continuo el rubio.

En primer lugar se cuidarme bien sola y en segundo no soy tonta hermanito. – exclamo Mira arrastrando cada palabra.

Igual, te dejare en manos de un chico que se que aunque sea un inoportuno es muy responsable y te cuidara bien mientras esperan a la novia de Dan y sobre todas las cosas no te molestara ya que no le gustas. – Explico el rubio.

"_No puede ser cual será el tarado con el cual pretende dejar Keith a Mira y quien puede ser tan estúpido y ciego para no fijarse en ella, es hermosa". _–pensó Ace mientras se moría por dentro el daría lo que fuera por estar con esa chica.

Ace te encargo mucho a mi hermanita. – Pronuncio Keith ante el asombro de todos en especial el de Ace.

Q..que dijiste. – pronuncio Ace molesto consigo mismo por lo que había pensado hace un momento.

Que cuidaras a mi hermana por mi, además me lo debes por lo de hace un rato. – recalco el chico.

"_genial, esto no puede ser mejor por fin me quedare a solas con él, hermano eres un genio y ya que piensas que Ace no me gusta y que no lo soporto esto será mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba". – _pensó para si misma Mira mientras una inevitable sonrisa de victoria se formaba en su rostro.

Esta bien amigo yo te ayudare con esto. – dijo Ace con cara de que fastidio pero saltando de la felicidad por dentro

Entonces me voy cuídense mucho y Ace que nadie con otras intenciones aparte de conversar se le acerque a mi hermana se que puedo confiar en ti, adiós linda te veo en la casa no me esperes sí, y por favor llega temprano. – hablo Keith.

No te preocupes esta en buenas manos. – añadió Ace.

Sí hermanito y pórtate bien. – continuo Mira con una picara mirada hacia su hermano. Adiós Tsuki y aprovecha si. – añadió la peli naranja.

A..adios Mira. – se despidió la chica de su futura cuñada muy nerviosa por el comentario de la misma.

Acto seguido a esto la pareja se despidió de los demás y se fue.

Bueno no es que no me guste estar con ustedes pero mi novio me debe estar esperando para entregarme las cosas que le mande a comprar, además no me gustaría hacer mal quinteto. – hablo Julie avergonzando a los cuatro chicos por su comentario.

D…de q…que hablas Julie? – Pregunto Alice algo nerviosa.

Como que de que hablo? No es obvio las parejas ya están echas y de seguro los chicos no quieren que los molesten. – añadió la peli plateada.

Eso no es cierto para que quisiera yo quedarme a solas con Alice. – pregunto el pelinegro escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin darse cuenta la magnitud de dicha afirmación.

En primer lugar todos sabemos que te gusta y en segundo yo nunca dije que te quedaras a solas con Alice yo siempre dije los cuatro- contraataco Julie con otro de sus nada discretos comentarios. **(n.a. ¡Ja! golpe bajo Shun se vale sobarse**) Además en algún momento los mencione a los dos específicamente, tu que dices Alice. – finalizo preguntando la chica

Pero Alice no respondió solo se mantenía inmóvil con la cabeza baja lo que provocaba que su cabello cubriera su rostro y resultara prácticamente imposible ver la expresión del mismo.

Alice estas bien? – pregunto Shun ya que ella no decía nada.

¡Eso a ti que te importa! – exclamo la peli naranja lo que provocó la sorpresa de todos los presentes ya que jamás habían escuchado hablar así a la chica.

Alice yo….. –iba a hablar el peli negro pero fue interrumpido otra vez por la chica.

¡Ya se que soy fea, ingenua, muy sensible y tonta para ti y que tu prefieres a chicas mas misteriosas y hábiles pero no era necesario ese comentario! – grito Alice muy enfadada levantando su cabeza y mirando a Shun a los ojos mientras cristalinas lagrimas salían de esos hermosos ojos.

Yo no quise decir eso es que yo….bueno tu. – el chico estaba impactado nunca en la vida una chica había dejado sin palabras a Shun Kazami

¡No me interesa eres un…..un …..un idiota y en tu vida te vuelvas acercar a mi escuchaste! – Dicho esto la chica salió corriendo a un pequeño bosque que había detrás de la residencia donde los chicos vivían.

Voy hablar con ella. – sugirió Mira.

Si será lo mejor, esta bien Mira aquí te esperamos. – contesto Ace.

No, yo seré el que hable con ella. – contradijo Shun muy serio.

Pero Shun, Alice esta muy alterada yo puedo hablar con ella. –Insistió Mira

Yo estoy de acuerdo, ya que tú en este momento no eres precisamente santo de su devoción. –Añadió Ace.

No me interesa tengo que aclarar las cosas con Alice y ninguno de ustedes me va hacer cambiar de opinión. – Exclamo Shun.

Shun, pero. – dijo Mira.

Pero nada Mira, por favor espéranos aquí regresare pronto y con Alice lo juro. – hablo Shun

Descuida aquí te esperaremos, además quedamos en ayudar a Dan y Runo para que sus papas no sospechen. – Lo apoyo Ace y en ese mismo instante Shun asintió en señal de agradecimiento y corrió hacia el bosque a una velocidad increíble.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Shun y Alice.<strong>

Alice corría entre los arboles del bosque mientras sus ojos derramaban finas lagrimas que se desvanecían con forme la chica avanzaba y el viento las elevaba hacia el infinito, hasta que el cansancio fue mas que su necesidad de alejarse del motivo en ese instante de su amor y odio, pesadamente se apoyo en un árbol mientras trataba de recuperar desesperadamente el aliento.

Como pude ser tan tonta, claro que el señor Shun Kazami no se fijaría en mi. –se recriminaba Alice mientras apoyaba su espalda en aquel árbol.

Quien te asegura eso. – exclamo una voz claramente reconocida por la muchacha.

Alice desesperadamente empezó a buscar con su mirada en los alrededores el misterioso y enigmático dueño de aquella voz pero todo su esfuerzo no tubo éxito.

Estoy aquí. – expreso Shun con su actitud de siempre recargado en el mismo árbol donde segundos antes había estado apoyada Alice pero en cambio el se encontraba en una rama muy alta de dicho árbol.

Como es que me encontraste y te subiste hasta allá tan rápido. – reprocho la joven de lago cabello anaranjado con una resentida mirada.

Pues desde que era niño me entrenaron como ninja que Dan no te lo dijo?-le conto el pelinegro a Alice.

Pues no, que te enseñaron como perseguir a una chica que se enoja contigo. –contesto muy sarcásticamente la chica.

No. – Es lo único que salió de su boca mientras con gran maestría saltaba de aquella rama y se colocaba frente Alice. Me enseñaron a perseguir, rastrear, cazar y acorralar a mi presa. –decía Shun muy seductoramente mientras se acercaba a la chica y poco a poco la acorralaba contra el árbol.

Aquel comportamiento del chico claramente habría hecho caer a cualquier chica y Alice no seria la excepción, de repente Shun se dio cuenta que tenia Alice completamente a su merced y se decidió por fin a dar el siguiente paso, lentamente acerco su rostro al de la chica mientras Alice se estremecía descontroladamente en sus brazos hasta que por fin sintió el cálido contacto de los labios del chico sobre los suyos estos se movían al principio delicadamente pero luego este movimiento se volvió más constante y apasionado, la joven se dejo llevar completamente por el momento y correspondió casi de inmediato hasta el punto de colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de aquella persona que la enloquecía después de un cierto periodo de tiempo el aire se les agoto y tuvieron que separarse.

Alice siento todo lo que dije no fue mi intención solo lo dije por que…..bueno por que Alice tu me gustas mucho. –confeso Shun a la chica.

Shun tú también me gustas mucho desde hace tiempo. –revelo Alice al peli negro.

Pues se que es algo apresurado pero quieres ser mi novia? no sabes cuanto tiempo espere para decirte esto. –pregunto Shun a la expectativa de la contestación.

Shun tu dijiste que eras un chico muy exigente y yo no se si soy lo sufí….-iba a concluir Alice pero fue callada por un Beso que Shun le estaba dando.

Por que soy un chico muy exigente es que me fije en ti, Alice eres perfecta, hermosa, inteligente, graciosa, en conclusión eres el sueño de cualquier chico. – exclamo Shun luego de terminar aquel beso. Qué dices? – concluyo preguntando.

Pues, claro que sí Shun, te quiero mucho. – dijo Alice mientras abrazaba al pelinegro.

Gracias Alice yo también te quiero. – menciono el joven mientras correspondía al abrazo.

Pues deberíamos volver, los chicos deben estar esperándonos. – hablo Alice algo preocupada cuando intento alejarse fue detenida por la mano del chico quien la tomo del brazo y volvió acorralarla contra el árbol.

No quiero, mejor vamos algún lado solos tu y yo que dices. – sugirió Shun muy cerca del oído de Alice haciéndola temblar.

Pero y Runo no puedo dejarla sola. – Exclamo la peli naranja.

No te preocupes dentro de dos horas llamaremos a Dan y nos encontraremos con ellos y por Ace y Mira, le mandare un mensaje a Ace y le diré que se vaya con Mira y nos encontraremos luego y así los papas de Runo no sospecharan, además créeme ese par nos lo agradecerá Ace lleva un buen tiempo atrás de ella. – sugirió un buen plan el pelinegro.

Wow Shun eres muy inteligente, me parece bien pero que aremos toda la tarde? – pregunto muy inocentemente la chica.

Que te parece esto. – exclamo el chico besándola nuevamente siendo correspondido de inmediato por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Mira y Ace:<strong>

Por que se tardaran tanto. – Hablo un irritado Ace.

No lo se crees que haya pasado algo malo. – exclamo Mira.

No lo creo deben estar hablando pronto vendrán. – Contesto Ace.

Tienes razón y gracias a Dios Julie ya se fue y no nos molestara con sus comentarios. – dijo Mira.

Sí, tienes razón ahora estamos solos. – comento Ace.

Si solos tu y yo. – recalco Mira.

Pero cuando Ace iba a decir Algo sonó su teléfono era un mensaje de Shun.

¡Genial! – grito Ace.

Qué pasa Ace acaso es una de tus novias? –pregunto Mira con un caro tono de celos en su voz.

Celosa Mira? – contesto con otra pregunta el muchacho.

Celos de ti por favor no me hagas reír, tengo mejor cosas que hacer. –respondió Mira virando su rostro.

Otras cosas, si claro como cuales. –insistió Ace tratando de molestar a Mira.

Como conocer chicos lindos no como tú. –continuo Mira con dicha conversación hasta que con la mirada encontró a un chico de cabello castaño, tez blanca, ojos cafés y muy buna condición física, el seria perfecto para molestar un rato a Ace.

Hay si tu, cuál por ejemplo? – siguió hablando el chico con el mismo tono sarcástico.

Él.-Dijo Mira señalando aquel muchacho. El si va a querer acompañarme no como tu verdad?, nos vemos Ace, luego se lo explicas a mi hermano adioooos. – se despidió la chica muriéndose de la risa por dentro ya que se notaba en la cara de Ace lo enojado que estaba.

De repente Mira intercepto a ese chico y empezó a coquetearle cosa que a Ace no le gusto mucho que digamos, pero llago un punto en que las cosas se salieron del control de Mira y ese tipo empezó a propasarse.

Oye suéltame. – Dijo Mira mientras forcejeaba con el chico que intentaba besarla.

Pero si tu me empezaste a coquetear, no te hagas la difícil muñequita. – contradijo el chico.

Sí, pero no era para tanto te digo que me sueltes. – refuto Mira mientras se empezaba a desesperar ya que el chico estaba a escasos dos centímetros de su rostro pero en eso Ace llego y de un golpe separo a ese sujeto de Mira, el tipo cayo pesadamente al piso y se incorporo al poco tiempo para devolverle el golpe a Ace pero rápidamente lo esquivo y le proporciono un sertero gancho al estomago que dejo sin aire al castaño y provocando que después de recuperarlo saliera corriendo del lugar.

Gracias Ace. – exclamo Mira con una tierna Mirada a su salvador.

De nada pero te das cuenta que nada de esto hubiera pasado si no te hubieras comportado así.- le reclamo Ace.

Sí, lo se soy una idiota lo siento. – dijo Mira y acto seguido intento salir corriendo debido a la vergüenza que sentía por su comportamiento pero fue detenida por la mano de Ace que sujeto su brazo.

No te preocupes, se por que lo hiciste. – hablo el chico mientras tiernamente la tomaba de la cintura.

Enserio sabes por que lo hice?- pregunto la chica.

Por darme celos,….. y sabes lo conseguiste. –confeso el muchacho con mucha ternura.

Como que por darte celos.-contesto la chica muy molesta pero corto su reclamo al entender el final de la frase. Un segundo dijiste que lo conseguí?

Claro que si, no me gusta que ningún chico se te acerque, Mira no se como decir esto….es que bueno…yo…tu. – intentaba declarar el chico pero su nerviosismo no le dejaba pronunciar ni una sola frase coherente

Solo dime Ace. – lo apoyo dulcemente la oji azul.

Mira desde hace mucho tiempo pues….hay ya me canse de esto, ¡Mira tú me gustas mucho! – exclamo Ace con un notorio sonrojo.

Tu también Ace, pero yo pensé que no te gustaba. – confeso la chica.

Como no me vas a gustar eres casi como un ángel, más que perfecta. – dijo el chico mientras acercaba su rostro para besar esos labios que siempre estuvieron fuera de su alcance pero que hoy estaban a su merced.

Tu no te quedas atrás, eres el chico ideal. – pronuncio Mira, hasta que ya no pudo decir ni una sola palabra más ya que Ace termino de acortar la distancia y ellos unieron sus labios en un beso tierno y apasionado a la vez ya que ambos en silencio habían esperado este momento tanto que a momentos les parecía un sueño cuando se separaron por la más que típica necesidad de oxigeno se miraron fijamente como si en los ojos del otro lograran descifrar lo que sentían en ese instante.

Mira quieres ser mi novia. –soltó de golpe el chico.

Claro que si nada me haría más feliz en este momento. – dicho esto Mira sello este nuevo comienzo con un dulce y rápido beso.

Que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta en lo que se arregla como se encontraran con Runo.

Claro que sí pero Ace que haremos con mi hermano, el no aceptara tan fácilmente que yo este con tigo. –exclamo una ahora preocupada Mira sabia que su hermano odiaba y alejaba a cualquier chico que se le acercara a ella y que si se enteraba pondría en riesgo la amistad de su ahora novio y su hermano.

No te preocupes yo hablare con el de seguro me aceptara además soy su amigo y lo conozco se como tratarlo ahora vamos al parque. – dicho esto la pareja se fue en dirección a ese lugar tomados de la mano demostrando que por fin estaban juntos.

* * *

><p>Luego de las dos horas en el parque.<p>

**Con Shun y Alice.**

Alice, esos no son Dan y Runo, oye y esa no es Gabriela junto a Dan. – exclamo el pelinegro quien había ido a ver el atardecer con Alice al mismo parque en que estaban Dan y Runo y en donde se desarrollaba el conflicto por culpara de esa víbora.

Hay no puede ser si son ellos y Runo esta llorando, que será lo que paso y por que esa tipa esta cerca de Dan. – hablo Alice muy preocupada.

No se será mejor que vayamos a ver tu prima se ve muy mal. – luego de decir esto ambos corrieron al lugar donde se encontraban los chicos.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Mira y Ace:<strong>

Oye Mira, esa no es Runo gritándole a Dan. – pregunto el chico.

Sí, y quien es esa chica que esta con ellos. – cuestiono la oji azul

No se pero se ve que Runo esta llorando y muy enojada. – replico Ace.

Sí y ahí están corriendo hacia allá Shun y Alice, será mejor que vayamos a ver que paso. – Dicho esto la pareja corrió hasta el sitio.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora: **por favor no me maten por no poner que paso entre Dan y Runo pero es para darle más suspenso a la cosa, pero el otro capi se los juro que va a estar super interesante leyendo sus comentarios me doy cuenta que cumplí mi objetivo de hacer que odien a esa…..Gabriela no le digo otra cosa x q tal vez haya niños presentes pero bueno gracias x seguir leyendo mi fic dudas, comentarios, sugerencias ya saben donde van, insisto no me odien por esto juro q los recompensare.

**Yo: Keith, cuidadito con meterte en la relación de Ace y Mira. –(con una aura maligna).**

**Keith: Tranquila no es para tanto mejor diles lo q les ibas a decir a los lectores.**

**Yo: Así es cierto, que les parecería tener un capi nuevo cada semana? Pues háganmelo saber.**

**Keith: Además hágannos saber que harían ustedes con Gabriela escuchamos sugerencias**

**Yo: que se la coma un tiburón, q la atropellen, q runo la estrangule, no se repriman y cuéntennos, bueno ahora si me voy adiooooos y q todo les vaya bien hasta la próxima.**


	6. AMARGAS DECEPCIONES

**Notas de la autora: **Hola ya volví como han estado espero q mejor q yo saben ya muero tengo gripe y parece que se me seco el cerebro y las ideas porque no tienen ni idea de lo que me costo terminar el capi, primero por que me fui casi una semana a la playa q emoción no? Y luego x q x favor no me maten pues me envicie con un anime diferente de bakugan lo se me van a odiar por descuidar el fic pero tranquis ya me envicie otra vez con bakugan soy un caso verdad aun hay científicos analizando mi condición pero no se explican el enredo en mi cabeza ja ja ja bueno ya hablando enserio tengo muchas dedicatorias esta vez la primera para xXaliceXx gracias por tu sugerencia me encanta tenerte entre mis lectoras después a nina02 y a isa177 por sus comentarios y sugerencias las adoro chicas de verdad son un verdadero amor a LeoNarda Castro y a todo ese grupo de chicos q sigue mi historia muchas pero muchas gracias me gustaría saberme sus nombres para dedicarles a cada uno de ustedes el fic si es q lo desean déjenme sus nombres en un comentario a y me encantaría hablar con ustedes y conocerlos, a Shio.S.R te adoro gracias x esperar tanto para leer el capi de hoy eres una de mis mejores amiga a la distancia, a mi querida anie-chanXD por sus comentarios te echado de menos, Miku Hatsune x tu sugerencia super graciosa y x ser mi nueva amiga en facebook y cerrando con broche de oro a SaRiiii y a tsuki aunq estemos lejos siempre encuentran la forma de sacarme una sonrisa, animarme y x q siempre están a mi lado las quiero mucho arto arto besos.

Los chocos están ahora si mas que ocupados por cosas q abajo leerán y además Keith esta con su "amiga" y me mata si lo interrumpo ya saben a cual me refiero verdad? Así que aunq lo odie tengo q decir q ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen….uy me canse hable mucho y muy rápido ojala hasta q acaben de leer el capi regrese…

**CAPITULO 6: AMARGAS DECEPCIONES**

-¡DAN KUSO! – fue lo único que los oídos de Dan lograron escuchar luego de aquel montón de sucesos que ocurrieron, antes de aquel grito, solo podía recordar a la loca de Gabriela lanzándose encima suyo, el beso que le dio, y por supuesto que recordaba la cara indignada y llena de lagrimas de Runo, ahora se encontraba ahí parado sin saber como reaccionar en medio de ese fuego cruzado.-No Runo esto no es lo que parece. –Intento justificar el joven totalmente impactado aun no creía lo que había sucedido.

-¡No me vengas con esas escusas Dan no soy tan ingenua como parezco! –Runo intento hacer uso del poco autocontrol que le quedaba para no lanzarse sobre esa tipa y matarla a golpes. – ¡Por esto es por lo que no querías que viviera contigo! – La joven se concentro en la rabia que sentía en aquel momento para que la voz no le temblara.

- No seas tan escandalosa niña. – Gabriela se había movido detrás de Dan hasta colocarse justo en frente de Runo mientras le hablaba muy tranquilamente y con su tono mimado de siempre. – No me digas que pensabas que alguien como Dan Kuso se fijaría en ti y sobre todo que iba a serte fiel, por favor no me hagas reír. – la pelinegra empezó a reír muy sarcásticamente cosa que martillo contra los nervios ya alterados de la peli azul, quien ya no pudo contenerse y le dio una merecida cachetada a la chica.

-¡No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra y mucho menos acercarte a mí, si no quieres que te vaya peor que ahora! – hablo Runo luego de darle aquel certero golpe a la joven que por la fuerza del mismo termino sentada en el piso con una mano sobre su mejilla roja por el impacto.

-Eres una salvaje mira lo que me hiciste pobre loca. – se quejo Gabriela provocando con su insulto final mas a Runo.

- ¡Con que soy una loca! – dijo la peli azul mientras se acercaba a Gabriela peligrosamente. – ¡Bueno pues te voy a demostrar cuan loca soy cuando me topo con tipas como tú! – Runo estaba a punto de tirarse sobre ella pero un brazo alrededor de su cintura la paro en seco.

-Runo cálmate. – Dijo Dan muy serio mientras sostenía a la chica por la cintura. – No vale la pena, no te rebajes a su nivel. – exclamo esta ultima frase con algo de dulzura en su tono de voz.

-Qué no me rebaje a su nivel? – exclamo la chica muy desconcertada por la frase de Dan.

-Sí, tú eres mucho como para molestarte con est…con ella. – exclamo el joven arrastrando la última palabra. – Por favor Runo no quise hacerlo tienes que creerme. – Dijo Dan mientras giraba a Runo y la acercaba mas a su cuerpo.

- Qué no quisiste hacerlo, ¡Ja! No me digas al pobre e indefenso Dan Kuso esa mala chica y sobre todo fuerte se le lanzo encima y como tú eres tan débil no pudiste hacer nada, pobrecito casi se aprovechan de ti. – Pronuncio Runo en un tono muy sarcástico.

- ¡No estoy diciendo eso! pero me beso en un descuido veraz yo…- Dijo Dan muy serio pero cuando iba a continuar freno al instante al sentir un fuerte impacto en su mejilla izquierda, al abrir los ojos después de aquel golpe se quedo helado ante la imagen que tenia enfrente, Gabriela tirada en el piso con una especie de mirada de ¿victoria? En su cara, a una mas que enojada Runo luchando por zafarse de sus brazos, con solo la dignidad en pie como para no descomponerse en ese instante y llorar.

- No me des explicaciones Dan no te las estoy pidiendo. – Dijo la chica con un muy claro tono de rechazo hacia el joven, para ella el panorama que tenia frente a sus ojos era muy desconcertante, se encontraba enfrente del chico al cual amaba, sí amaba a ese joven de cabellos castaños pero al paso que iban las cosas nunca sus labios pronunciarían esa frase en frente de él o de alguien más, los brazos de Dan se mantenían aferrados a su cintura pero avía aflojado un poco el agarre seguramente por el impacto de la cachetada, con los ojos muy abiertos, y la mejilla izquierda con la impresión en rojo de la silueta de su mano.

-Por favor, escúchame. – Mas que una petición fue un ruego por parte del castaño.

-Jamás Dan, todos tenían razón eres un pobre mentiroso, mujeriego, incapaz de entregarte a alguien me das….me das…pena. – esa ultima palabra fue como un golpe para el chico pero lo que le siguió y con el tono resentido y tajante con el que fue pronunciado fue como si se hubiera dado la cabeza contra la pared. - ¡Dan Kuso terminamos no quiero volver a verte en mi vida!

- No, por favor Runo tienes que escucharme. – Rogo el oji rojo con una tierna mirada suplicante, pero el descuido que le provoco dicha afirmación fue la oportunidad perfecta de la chica para liberarse por completo de su agarre.

-Lo siento pero mis ojos no me engañan, no se por que no le hice caso a mi sentido común, no sabes como me arrepiento. – En ese mismo instante todo su autocontrol se fue al piso, ya no podía controlar más sus lágrimas y aquellas se escurrieron por las mejillas rojas por la ira. –Aléjate de mí y no me vuelvas a buscar nunca. – Al decir esto la peli azul se giro con intenciones de alejarse pero fue detenida una vez más por los brazos del chico alrededor de sus hombros.

-Sabes qué yo haría lo que tu me pidieras con tal de verte feliz? –le pregunto muy desesperado pero intentando que la voz no se le cortara, pero al no obtener respuesta decidió continuar. –pero no me pidas que deje a la única mujer que realmente me a importado en la vida. –Volvió a rogar, escondiendo su mortificado rostro en los cabellos de la joven provocándole escalofríos a ella con su agitada respiración.

-Que linda forma de demostrarlo Dan. –Dijo con el mismo tono resentido en sus palabras. –No me hagas esto, por favor suéltame. –Finalizo la frase arrastrando cada una de las palabras.

-No, hasta que me dejes explicarte. – suplico Dan mientras se aferraba más a ella.

-Danny, no le ruegues a esta, no se lo merece. –Exclamo Gabriela, que se había parado desde hace un rato, obvio sin la ayuda que esperaba de Dan, aparte de estar muy divertida con la escena que presenciaba.

-Ahora si ya sacaste boleto, tarada. – Exclamo Runo soltándose del agarre de Dan mientras se dirigía directamente hacia ella. –Y en cuanto a ti no te atrevas a interferir. –Hablo ahora dirigiéndose a Dan con una estricta advertencia. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ella otra vez se sintió presa de algún agarre.

-Runo tranquila. –Escucho la voz de Shun, quien había llegado corriendo con apenas vio lo que pasaba.

-Suéltame Shun, por favor, déjame darle una lección a este remedo de mujer. –Forcejeaba por soltarse del agarre del pelinegro.

-Prima, por favor contrólate. –esta vez escucho la voz preocupada de Alice que también había acabado de llegar por que obviamente Shun era más rápido que ella.

-Dan, pero que esta pasando? –Esta vez fue la voz de Mira quien se dirigía hacia Dan, ella también había llegado al lugar.

-Un mal entendido Mira. –Contesto Dan mientras iba hacia donde estaba Shun para ayudarle a sostener a Runo.

-Por como están las cosas, es mejor que no te acerques. –Sugirió Ace que llego con Mira, ya que ellos a lo lejos también habían visto lo que sucedía y se dirigieron hacia alla.

-Dan se puede saber por que Runo esta así, qué hiciste y por que Gabriela esta aquí? –Pregunto una mortificada Alice.

-Con que esta es tu prima Alice, claro quien más que tu familia para comportarse de esa manera. –volvió a abrir la boca Gabriela disfrutando cada vez más de la situación.

-Mira arpía francamente no se lo que paso pero algo me dice que tu eres la culpable de todo así que por tu propio bien mejor cállate. –Advirtió Alice mientras le dirigía una mirada fría a la muchacha.

-¡Ya basta Shun suéltame, por favor, no le voy hacer nada a esta! –Dijo Runo mientras Shun accedía a su pedido y lentamente la dejaba libre. –Alice será mejor que nos vayamos. –se dirigió a su prima con una mirada suplicante, cuando Dan iba a decir algo. –Ya basta Dan, no quiero escucharte, ya te lo deje muy claro, olvídate de mi. –el serio tono en su voz hubiera sido suficiente para congelar a cualquiera. –y en cuanto a ti, que lo disfrutes te lo regalo. –Esta vez Runo hablo con Gabriela señalando a Dan.

-No tienes por que regalar algo que nunca fue tuyo, chiquilla y ya madura quieres? nos es de damas hacer este tipo de espectáculos en pleno parque no crees. –el veneno que salió de su boca estremeció con leves espasmos de ira a todos los presentes.

-Quien te crees que eres, para hablarle así a Runo. –hablo una indignada Mira al ver como se referían a su amiga.

-Mira será mejor que no nos metamos. –la calmo Ace, mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro y ante una mirada de ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Ace tiene razón Mira calma. –tranquilizo Runo a su amiga con un tono más sereno. –Y ojala tu mismo escucharas tus propias afirmaciones considerando lo que acabas de hacer. –Dicho esto la peli azul se giro dándoles la espalda a todos. –Lamento haberme comportado así chicos, adiós. –apenas acabo de hablar la chica salió corriendo rumbo a su casa.

-¡Runo espera! –Dan tenia la intención de seguirla pero fue interceptado por Alice.

-Déjala Dan por que la conozco te digo que no vas a conseguir nada ahora. –hablo Alice mientras acariciaba la todavía roja mejilla de su amigo. –yo confío en ti, y haya pasado lo que haya pasado se que no fue tu culpa. –Dirigió una rápida y letal mirada a Gabriela. –Yo hablare con ella, y luego te llamare de acuerdo? –Pegunto mientras Dan asentía como respuesta.

-Gracias Alice eres la mejor de las amigas. –Contesto con un tono entre cansado y triste.

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien pero solo te pido que te cuides de Gabriela. –lo ultimo fue pronunciado como un murmullo. –Shun te parece si te llamo luego? –El mencionado se limito asentir con un brillo cómplice en sus ojos, a todo el mundo le sorprendió la familiaridad del trato pero los ánimos no estaban como para preguntar algo, después de este la joven se despidió de los demás y salió corriendo tras su prima.

-Bueno por fin se fue esa, Danny será que podemos hablar? –pregunto Gabriela con ese fastidioso tonito de siempre.

-¡QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! –Dan ya no pudo resistirse tenia que sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro todo ese sentimiento de frustración por lo sucedido y aquella chica seria un blanco perfecto para descargar su ira.

-No te enojes Danny, sabes que esa chica no esta a nuestra altura. –pronuncio la joven de cabello negro con una voz dulce.

-Sabes que nunca me ha importado aquello. –exclamo el chico.

-Pues debería, viste como se comporto ella. –un insulto más pronunciado por la chica y Dan definitivamente perdería el control. –No es de nuestra clase Dan. –Hablaba la peli negra mientras se acercaba a Dan e intentaba enrollar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello pero unas fuertes manos le frustraron su objetivo.

-Después de lo que hiciste, cómo te atreves a criticarla a ella? –Decía el castaño mientras sujetaba las muñecas de la joven deseando aplicar la fuerza suficiente para romper aquellos delicados huesos. –No te atrevas a volver a tocarme y peor acercarte a mí. –Le advirtió mientras aplicaba más presión en sus muñecas.

-Danny me haces daño suéltame. –se retorcía y suplica Gabriela ante el comportamiento descontrolado del chico.

-No, solo quiero causarte el mismo daño que tú me causas cada vez que apareces en mi vida. –Hizo una pausa mientras sus ojos solo brindaban una mirada llena de odio. –Aunque sea físico. –Dicho esto el joven casi perdió el control.

-Dan hermano, tranquilo. Apareció Shun detrás de el para intentar tranquilizar al castaño sosteniéndolo.

-Pero Danny por que te enojas no hice nada malo. –se quejo la chica mientras derramaba unas falsas lagrimas.

-No creo poderlo contener mucho. –Dijo Shun mientras forcejeaba con Dan. –Lo mejor va ser q te vayas, ya luego hablaras con él.

-Pero….

-¡Que te vayas! –Grito Shun y l achica se fue de muy mala gana.

-No quiero ver a mi amigo tras las rejas. –Bromeo Ace. –No se quien es ni lo que paso pero no vale la pena Dan.-Es cierto todo saldrá bien ya verás. –Apoyo Mira.

-Nunca en mi vida pensé sufrier tanto por una mujer. –Se quejo Dan. –¡Pero juro que la recuperare! –grito Dan mientras las miradas de los chicos le decían que lo iban ayudar.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Alice y Runo<strong>

Runo ya no daba un solo paso más esta furiosa, decepcionada y sobre todo demasiado triste y además los tacones no ayudaban, se apoyo en la pared exterior de su casa cuando por fin le hizo caso a Alice más por que ya había llegado que por lo que le decía.

-Si que corres rápido eh? –Pregunto una más que cansada Alice. –Estas Bien?

-Como quieres que este. –Contesto de mala manera la pili azul.

-Tranquila pero ya es tarde y hace frio. –Hablo más calmada Alice. –Por que no entramos y me lo cuentas todo?

-Esta bien pero no se si tenga la fuerza para entrar a esa casa sin desmoronarme. –Explico la chica.

-Eres muy fuerte Runo se que podrás hacerlo. –Después de la frase de animo las dos chicas entraron a la casa no sin antes Alice ponerle su chaqueta a Runo para que sus papas no sospecharan nada.

* * *

><p>-Hola chicas. –Saludo muy contenta la mamá de Runo.<p>

-Las esperábamos mas tarde, que ocurrió? –Pregunto su padre.

E..este nada papá, nos aburrimos eso es todo. –Contesto Runo pero sus padres se dieron cuenta al instante de sus ojos rojos.

-Runo acaso estabas llorando? –Cuestiono muy serio el papá.

-Nada de eso tío debe ser por que nos sentamos en la primera fila del cine eso es todo. –Justifico rápidamente Alice.

-Eta bien. –Se limito a contestar un nada convencido papá.

-Pero bueno chicas les tenemos una noticia. –dio saltos de contento la mamá de Runo. –En especial a ti Runo.

-Cu..cuales mamá. –Contesto Runo con una voz cansada después de todo lo ocurrido era de esperarse.

-Pues que después de mucho insistirle a tu papá y hablar con su socio y su esposa. –La señora hizo una pausa Dramática pero luego lo soltó de golpe. –Hemos decidido que el hijo de ellos te corteje que te parece?

-¿QUÉ?. –Gritaron las dos chicas al unisonó.

**Runo pov**

Dios mío acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco primero Dan besándose con otra, mi corazón partido en millones de pedacitos, como es que mi papá acepto semejante barbaridad, mi madre podría dejar de bailar de la emoción?, encima Alice no parece querer cerrar la boca y reaccionar después de oír eso como para ayudarme, y por ultimo…oigan esperen un momento…!Ja! esto me da una pequeña idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>hola si están leyendo esto es q no me odian o q no les aburrió el capi o q en su defecto tenían la curiosidad de q tontería mas digo a q sí? Bueno que será lo que Runo tiene en mente, bien dicen x ahí no te metas con una mujer y menos si esta despechada algo me dice q resultara en algo muy gracioso y extraño bueno los dejo no sin antes decirles que lo q les prometí de un capi x semana no va a poder ser hasta dentro de 2 semanas todavía estoy en clases y no saben la cantidad de deberes q tengo pero bueno un poco más y soy libre solo entonces les juro q no me voy a despegar de mi compu, bueno mi típica tanda de preguntas, Que pasara con las nuevas parejas? Runo perdonara a Dan? Debi haver escrito q Runo masacraba a Gabriela? Quien será el nuevo chico en aparecer? Descubrirán el enigma de mi cerebro algún día? Estas y muchas más respuestas en el próximo capi de TODO CAMBIA adiooooooooooooos


	7. LaVenganza Es Dulce Pero Si Te Sale Bien

**Notas de la autora: **Hola gente q tal como han estado espero que bien siento actualizar tan tarde pero luego de la jornada titánica de deberes y lecciones enserio necesitaba vacaciones de todo, pero ya estoy aquí con otro capi de esta historia como siempre tenemos dedicatorias y estas son para **Hikari-Kazami** gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes me fascina que leas mi historia y que te guste es un honor para mí, **nina02** gracias por tus palabras y ojala te guste el capi de hoy eres genial, **Miku Hatsune** gracias por estar por aquí siempre y por interesarte por lo que escribo t.q.m y gracias x todo, **xXaliceXx** obvio que me encanto tu idea es genial y ten la seguridad q la voy a poner en practica gracias x leer mi historia y me gustaría oír tus ideas, **yanitza04** gracias x la sugerencia se que esta parte de la historia te va a encantar va para ti, **gemitha0208** gracias x tu comentario y creo q mi imaginación es así de hiperactiva x q solo vivo en mi mundo ja ja ja me encanto tu comentario y si q Dan se va a dar de golpes con alguien. **RockyBlue DanxRuno** gracias x ser una de mis lectoras enserio es un verdadero placer que leas mi historia de verdad gracias y contestando tu pregunta corteje es así como que le dieron permiso de que ande con Runo, que le tire los perros y así, **isa177** eres un amor de persona y no se si es que Runo perdonara a Dan ja ja ja, **Shio.S.R** que haría yo sin ti t.q.m siempre estas ahí cuando te necesito gracias, yo también te extraño t.q.m gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, **SaRiiii **mi amiga del alma gracias x estar con migo en las buenas y en las malas t.q.m. **Tsuki** te extrañado mucho estos últimos días recuerda que t.q.m y q eres una de mis mejores amigas a la distancia aquí hay una parte dedicada para ti ojala te guste ojala volvamos a hablar pronto besos y la dedicatoria más especial a mi hermanita perdida **Leonarda-san** te has convertido en una muy buena amiga desde que te conocí gracias x todo t.q.m  
>Hay unas partes algo largas sobre los pensamientos de Dan y Mira así que espero que no se aburran necesitaba ponerlos para ya darle más sentido a la historia y sobre todo para explicarles mejor como los chicos se conocieron y formaron su grupo el capi me salió en si muy lago así que acabaran siendo dos o tres partes quiero terminar esta situación lo más rápido posible ya para ir mas a fondo en la historia y desarrollar el conflicto central en el que se basa el fic, ya me callo para que puedan empezar a leer el capi solo una cosa más he tenido muchos comentarios sobre la aparición del amigo de Runo no es que se me olvido chicos o q no lo iba a poner él claro que aparecerá pero un poquitín más delante de echo es un personaje fundamental en la trama pero primero quería que el amor de Dan y Runo tenga una base lo más solida posible pero igual agradezco esas sugerencias me encantaron y me sirven muchísimo así que les pido por favor que me las sigan dando así que ustedes tranquilas y yo nerviosa bueno ahora si a lo que vinieron nos vemos ahí abajo.<p>

**Capitulo 7: La Venganza Es Dulce Pero Si Te Sale Bien.**

-Runo, hija ¿qué dices?-Pregunto la madre de Runo al ver que la chica se quedo completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Obviamente dice que no tía. –Intervino Alice. –¿Verdad Runo? –Pregunto a su prima segura de la respuesta de ella por que se suponía que estaba con Dan y que ellos dos se querían a pesar de lo que avía ocurrido estaba segura que Runo seria incapaz de aceptar.

-Y por que haría eso Alice. –Contesto Runo provocando la sorpresa tanto en Alice como en su padre que conociendo a su hija rogaba que dijera que no. –Si es el hijo de los socios de mis papas y eso ayudaría a su alianza no veo por que no hacerlo.

-Pero Runo tú…..-Iba a continuar Alice pero fue interrumpida por Runo.

-Pero nada Alice. –Dijo más que convencida la chica. –Y ¿cuándo lo conoceré? –Pregunto muy curiosa.

-Mañana cielo, tu madre prácticamente me obligo a invitarlos a una cena mañana en la noche. –Contesto un cabizbajo papá al ver como su pequeñita aceptaba las "locuras" de su esposa según el claro.

-Genial, entonces mañana será. –Contesto muy alegre la chica, pero se vio cortada por la voz de Alice.

-Tíos puedo hablar un momento con Runo. –Lugo de ver el asentimiento de sus tíos Alice prácticamente arrastro a Runo hacia su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

-Me puedes decir que rayos te pasa. –Reclamo Alice.

-No se de que hablas Alice. –Contesto la chica muy indiferente.

-Como de que hablo. –Refuto la pelinaranja. –Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así. –Continúo al no conseguir ni una sola respuesta de la chica.

-Sí Alice, me golpe con la realidad y muy fuerte. –Respondió por fin con lágrimas en esos hermosos ojos.

-Oye lo que paso con Dan seguro fue un error. –Intento consolarla Alice.

-No, no lo fue tú tenias razón cuando me dijiste que no me ilusionara con él. – exclamo en voz baja. –Si hubiera en realidad echo caso a mi sentido común no estaríamos así eh?

-Alice Rio en voz baja. – No lo creo, tú dichoso sentido común nos ha metido en varios problemas antes. –Continuo mientras se sentaba en la cama de la joven.

-Eso era un abroma prima? –Le pregunto irónicamente. –No se que hacer Alice se que soy una exagerada. -Añadió con cansancio. –Pero no lo puedo evitar.

-Lo se. –Contesto. –No te sientas mal por estar así, tienes todo el derecho del mundo. –Aclaro casi en un gritito. –Por que no vienes y le cuentas a tu prima preferida que fue lo que paso. –Runo asintió casi imperceptiblemente y se acerco a la joven acostándose en su regazo.

– _A veces me siento más segura con Alice que con mi propia madre. _–Pensó para si la joven y se dio a la tarea de contarle todos los funestos acontecimientos que la llevaron aquel extraño cuadro de madre e hija con su prima y sobre todo a la rara idea en su cabeza relacionada específicamente con la nueva ocurrencia de su madre.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

_Tic, tac, tic, tac. _El sonido más espantoso del mundo claro según la concepción de un joven castaño que se encontraba dando vueltas desde ya hace más de dos horas en la cama de su cuarto, aunque fuera un simple reloj en su mesita de noche que siempre había estado ahí no sabia ¿porqué? Precisamente ahora no lo soportaba y cada pequeño sonidito para cualquiera era como en martillazo en su subconsciente, luego del tiempo que le había tomado recuperarse de lo que ocurrió con Runo, las ganas casi incontrolables de matar a su ex, casi golpear a Ace que no lo dejaba ir hablar con su novia para aclarar las cosas, tener a Shun enfrente con su cara de no es lo correcto por el momento y a Mira dándole un golpe en la cabeza para que se tranquilizara era de esperarse que se encontrara así. _–¿Verdad? –_Había logrado acceder a la propuesta de sus amigos de no ir con ella hasta idear un plan para que no lo matara, por Dios hasta se había tragado las ganas de mandar a los tres a volar cuando sugirieron que si iba así nada más lo arruinaría, ¿qué pensaban que era un idiota? bueno estaba seguro que a veces se le iban las cosas de las manos solo a veces pero eso no quiere decir que haría una tontería que acabara de hundirlo como el TITANIC frente a Runo, si estaba seguro de eso.

Por ende solo deseaba que el mundo dejara de lanzarle proyectiles y que se tranquilizara lo suficiente como para dejarlo dormir unas cuantas horas, ya mañana más fresco y con la cabeza fría intentaría asimilar de mejor manera todo e inventarle una mejor excusa a su madre que lo miro tan sorprendida que llego al punto de formar una perfecta "O" con su boca al oírlo decir que estaba bastante cansado como para cenar, si eso definitivamente para cualquiera que lo conociera sería una enorme sorpresa, cuando por fin encontró una posición más o menos cómoda en su cama y estaba apunto de cerrar sus ojos vencido por el cansancio hizo una pequeña nota mental de preguntarle mañana a su madre que era la gran sorpresa que tenia para él y sobre todo disculparse por haberla dejado hablando sola junto con su papá al no prestarles ni la mínima atención y dirigirse a su cuarto, si que su familia era extraña eran muy ricos y todo pero aún así no le prestaban atención a eso ni tenían intención de hacerlo se comportaban como una familia tranquila, normal y muy cariñosa, aunque tenia que reconocer que la dichosa sorpresita de su madre le asustaba un poco cuando ponía esos ojitos brillosos sabia que alguna locura tendría entre manos pero bueno se permitiría preocuparse por aquello también al día siguiente….. y así con los últimos ecos de sus pensamientos por fin logro dormirse no sin antes mandar a volar aquel relojito en algún lugar dentro de su armario.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

-Mmm….-Fue el sonido somnoliento de Mira cuando los rayos del sol la golpearon directamente en los ojos, se sentía extrañamente más feliz que de costumbre al despertar pero aún así tenían una extraña sensación de preocupación en su pecho, cuando intento moverse entre las sabanas noto unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura. _-¿eh?_ –Cuando siguió el recorrido de los brazos con sus ojos, pasando por el abdomen bien marcado luego por el pecho descubierto hasta llegar a un apuesto rostro varonil, su primera reacción habría sido saltar de la cama pero al ver a Ace así, basto y sobro para controlarla y mantenerla en el sitio.

-Mira ¿Estas bien? –Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Ace al ver a su novia. _-¡Ja! Que bonito sonaba._ –Con la mano en la frente y la mirada perdida.

-E…este si claro. –El entendimiento le llego tan de golpe que le dolió la cabeza, claro después de dejar a Dan en su casa y haberlo golpeado, Ace la llevo a su hogar pero para que Mira no se quedara sola ya que Keith no había llegado él decidió acompañarla un rato pero luego de que él se sentara en el sofá y ella que quede claro muy inocentemente se recostara en el mismo sofá con su cabeza en sus piernas francamente no recordaba nada. (N.A. ja ja ja que tenían en mente mal pensados, ese tipo de escenitas me las reservo para una pareja en particular, bueno tal vez para todas pero más adelante)

-Pues no parece. –Añadió el Joven

-Si es solo que Ace ¿cómo es que llegamos aquí? –No es que le molestara ni mucho menos, que se puede comparar con que el chico que quieres te pida que seas su novia en un maravilloso día y al siguiente amanezca abrazándote.

-Es que te quedaste dormida en mis piernas. –Aguanto una risita al ver el adorable sonrojo que comenzaba aparecer en las mejillas de la chica y se obligo a continuar. –Y me dio pena despertarte así que te traje hasta tu cama, he estado aquí un par de veces y Keith un día me dijo que este era tu cuarto, pero cuando quise dejarte en la cama no te quisiste soltar. –Antes de continuar examino a Mira que cada vez más se parecía a un tomate. –Además Keith todavía no llegaba así que decidí quedarme un rato más y me acosté a tu lado pero sin darme cuenta me quede dormido, espero que no estés enojada conmigo. –Concluyo y esperaba que Mira no le preguntara el hecho de estar sin camisa ya que el se había despertado entrada la noche y se la había quitado para que no le molestara, si claro, además Mira se veía tan linda dormida que no pudo resistir quedarse ahí con ella.

-Claro que no tonto. –Lo miro con mucha dulzura, bueno por lo menos no tenia que preocuparse por lidiar con una escenita de su padre entrando con un bat para matar al tipo que estuvo con su hijita toda la noche en la misma cama y mucho menos a la desesperada madre llorando por que su pequeñita había perdido su dignidad ya que su madre había muerto hace algún tiempo y su papá se había ido quien sabe a donde. Cuando era pequeña luego del fallecimiento de su mamá su padre se había vuelto prácticamente loco y luego de un día lluvioso no lo volvieron a ver nunca más, su familia era rica pero ante ese echo su tío obtuvo un poder para manejar su fortuna y los despojo de todo hace como un año y medio ella y su hermano se encontraban en la absoluta calle hasta que conocieron a los Kuso Dios como adoraba a esa familia y sobre todo a Dan que se convirtió en uno de sus mejores amigos, ellos los acogieron, al principio querían llevarlos a vivir a su casa pero Keith era demasiado orgulloso para eso así que a cambio de eso trabaja en una de sus empresas junto con Dan en las tardes, pero eso sí con la condición de que los señores Kuso les pagaran la escuela y la universidad además del departamento en donde vivían. Su hermano y Dan se hicieron buenos amigos luego de esto ocurrieron varios sucesos que francamente le daba flojera recordar pero Keith siempre estuvo cuidando de ella y se mantuvo como un chico correcto y orgulloso, un segundo hablando del chico correcto y orgulloso ya recordaba la razón de esa pequeña punzada de preocupación que tenia al despertar. –Ace….. y Keith?

-No lo se tu crees que ya este aquí. –Concluyo el chico fascinado por la vista que le daba Mira con su camisón rosa palo.

-Créeme que no, siempre que llega tarde viene a ver como estoy y si eso hubiera pasado ya no estarías aquí sino bajo un puente. –Ambos rieron ante el comentario pero una pequeña parte molestosa en el cerebro de Mira se encargo de recordarle vívidamente que pensaría si su hermano la encontrara en camisón, en la cama con un chico sin camisa en una posición realmente comprometedora.

-Y ya que estamos aquí señorita por que no me das un beso de buenos días. –Sugirió con mucha picardía.

-Me encantaría, pero ya tienes que irte, Keith debe estar por llegar. –La chica con esa frase logro cortar la viada de Ace que se había apoyado en sus antebrazos con la intensión de besarla.

-Oye no te preocupes se fue con Tsuki verdad? –Al ver el asentimiento de la chica continúo. –Listo ahí lo tienes donde crees que paso la noche es más que obvio sabes? –Termino muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Tienen sentido, pero no se me va a quitar la preocupación hasta que lo vea. –Añadió mientras se colocaba junto a Ace y le daba un tierno beso en los labios. –Buenos días Ace.

-Ojala pudiera tenerte a mi lado todos los días para que me despiertes así. –Menciono el chico con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Pues si pudiera lo haría siempre. –exclamo Mira. –Tus padres aún no han regresado verdad?

- No su trabajo en la Agencia es ese y no puedo reclamarles nada, aunque me sienta algo so….. –Iba a concluir pero fue callado por Mira con un beso.

-Jamás vas a volver a estar solo Ace, aquí estoy yo para cuidarte y consentirte. –Se lo decía mientras le daba pequeños besos.

-Gracias, te quiero Mira.

-Y yo a ti Ace.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

**-**_8 am linda hora para llegar a tu casa, con que cara vas a reclamarle algo a tu hermana después de esto. _–Pensaba para si mismo Keith mientras entraba con más sigilo que un gato a su departamento.

-Estas son horas de llegar a una casa decente hermanito? –Pregunto Mira, Justo cuando salía de la cocina se lo había encontrado entrando a hurtadillas al departamento

-Pues…..este…¿no? –Pregunto el rubio.

-Estoy jugando Keith. –Soltó con una risa. –Pero me contaras donde estabas, ya que estuve muy preocupada por ti toda la santa noche.

-Tranquila no paso nada por lo que debas preocuparte. –Susurro como tratando de evitar la conversación sobre los detalles de la noche anterior. –Y si me disculpas quiero darme una ducha. –Beso la frente de su hermana y la dejo con la palabra en la boca.

_-Confío en tu buen juicio hermanito y que Tsuki es un amor de niña, así que me quedo tranquila. _ –Pensó para si la oji azul mientras daba gracias a Dios que haya sacado a Ace de la casa justo a tiempo, hace menos de cinco minutos habían logrado que el chico saliera de ahí ya que el. _-"Buenos días". –_Se había alargado un poco, y además ahora que lo recordaba tenia que ir rápido a la casa de Runo francamente le sorprendió su llamada tan temprano pero sonaba urgente, pero lo que más le sorprendió a la chica fue oírla tan. _–¿Tranquila?_ –Bueno francamente esperaba oírla hecha un mar de lágrimas pero era genial que se encontrara bien, luego de esto tomo su bolso grito una despedida a su hermano y salió rumbo a la casa de la peli azul.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

-¡Estas loca mujer! –soltó en un gritito Julie.

-Es lo mismo que dije yo cuando escuche su "grandiosa idea". –Aña dio Mira gesticulando con las manos.

-Hay no es para tanto. –Se excuso Runo.

-Te das cuenta de que pudo haber sido un error. –Hablo Alice. –Oye conozco a esa chica y es una demente.

-No me importa me van a ayudar o no. –Sentencio la joven de cabello azul.

-Bueno y qué quieres que hagamos? –Pregunto Mira todavía nada convencida.

-Pues es muy simple solo tienen que….

**CONTINUARA…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Una pequeña publicidad no se pierdan el fic amor en peligro de Leonarda-san, <strong>**la princesa y el centinela de**** isa177 y Amor verdadero de ****yanitza04**** son geniales se las recomiendo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Ojala no se hayan aburrido con el capi y les haya gustado ya saben a donde acudir para hacérmelo saber y ya saben ahí también van sus dudas, comentarios y sugerencias, en el próximo capi veremos que es lo que Runo tiene en mente para su venganza, todo que paso la noche anterior con Keith y Tsuki, y sobre todo la locura de la cena, luego de esto vamos a poner a escoger a los chicos trajes y vestidos se viene un baile así que espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios sobre que les parece la idea, soy de las personas que les encanta contestar los comentarios que me dejan o hacer mención de ellos en las dedicatorias así que a los q no les respondí fue por que no se que le pasa a mi cuenta de correo electrónico o a la de fanfictión dejaron de llegarme notificaciones de los comentarios que me dejan, de actualizaciones de mis historia favoritas y todo eso así que lo siento si no he comentado sus historias chicas es que no se cuando ya están actualizadas y estoy sin internet en mi casa así que eso me lo dificulta un poquito estar al día x fa si alguien sabe x q me pasa esto y me ayudara se lo agradecería mucho y si no es mucha molestia digo no más a mis autoras favoritas no se si seria un enorme abuso que me avisaran cuando actualizan enserio si es un atrevimiento discúlpenme y omitan el comentario pero enserio me encantan sus historias, bueno ahora si me despido la próxima actualización será el día jueves de la próxima semana ahora si tendrán un capi x semana gracias x seguir mi fic y nos vemos luego.

Besos

Majochis-san


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas de la autora: **Hola (sale tímidamente de su escondite), ya lo se me odian verdad? Yo no los culparía e tenido muchos problemas desde mi última actualización hasta el punto de casi renunciar como muchas de mis lectoras ya saben, en verdad lo siento se q les prometí una actualización cada semana y q x eso muchos estarán enojados con migo x eso les pido disculpas notaran q hasta para saludar no estoy tan alegre como suelo estarlo les falle y x eso y un montón de cosas más estoy así, bueno por lo mismo ni siquiera me atrevo a pedirles sus comentarios no seria justo así q yo entenderé si no quieren comentar la historia y si ya no les gusta, si alguien sigue leyendo o le sigue interesando le pido perdón x enésima vez x el retraso, pero que me haya tardado no significa q me haya olvidado de los comentarios q me dejaron la última vez q me pase x aquí con un capi así q las dedicatorias están así:

* * *

><p><strong>miyoko-san: <strong>Te doy la bienvenida a mi historia me encanto mucho tu comentario, me hizo reír mucho y si odias a Gabriela cumplí mi cometido un saludo y q estés bien.

**Aika Kuso****: **Dios mujer en verdad amo tu historia es sencillamente genial, me encanto tu sugerencia de canción y si me lo permites si la voy a usar a y dale un golpe de mi parte a Dan imagínate encima lo ayudas y t trata así, un beso y muchos buenos deseos.

**nina02: **Como ya dije arriba siento haberte decepcionado enserio, gracias x tu comentario y si tal vez tu presentimiento era correcto gracias y q todo t vaya de lo mejor.

**anie: **Mujer q te ha pasado ojala todo este bien hace años q no actualizas estaba preocupada x ti, y t extrañado mucho ojala podamos hablar y si soy un poquis mala así le doy emoción a la historia ja ja ja ja gracias y besos.

**aliceXdemons****: **Hola amiga mía gracias x eso y ojala tenga pronto noticias tuyas de lo q estábamos hablando x interno ja ja ja no me hagas esperar mucho y claro q podemos ser amigas espero con ansias una sorpresa tuya de seguro estará genial, besos y me alegra haberte ayudado se q no fue con mucho pero ojala t sirva

**isa177****: **Gracias x tu preocupación y el mensaje q me mandaste eres un amor de persona ojala t guste el capi especialmente para ti.

**Miku Hatsune: **Gracias x comentar linda, espero q t guste el capi no se si me quedo como esperaba besos me gustaría saber tu opinión.

**gemitha0208: **Adore tu comentario estuvo muy lindo gracias x leer y ojala t guste el capi y x todo besos.

**Runo Leo Misaki****: **Mi hermanita adorada, Dios como t quiero siempre estas cuando t necesito no solo con tus frases de apoyo sino también con tus historias q son más q perfectas t.q.m aunq estemos a la distancia yo se q estamos juntas es espíritu ojala y algún día nos podamos ver besos.

**Natsuki Stern****: **Hola no se cual de las 2 es la perdida x q ase un buen q no hablamos ojala este bien un saludo recuerda q siempre estas en mi corazón no solo x q fust mi primer amiga aquí sino x q me ayudas mucho tengo una parte especialmente para ti ojala t gust. T.q.m .besos y nos vemos.

**Hikari-Kazami****: **Un muy especial saludo para ti ojala estés leyendo besos.

**Shio.S.R****: **Srs. y Sras. Con ustedes la diva más diva del mundo y la gran escritora de fics como "Tu y Yo a 3MSC", eres un amor de mujer mi vida gracias x todo y x siempre estar ahí se x el duro momento q paso chile y siento mucho el fallecimiento de esas personas acá también los conocimos y los queríamos, t.q.m y ojala algún día estemos tu y yo juntas y q se cuide Australia x q ahí les vamos, y ahora estamos a mano tu sabes un poco más de mi historia y yo de la tuya j aja ja seguiré dándote uno q otro dato.

**SaRiiii****: **Soy de lo peor verdad t prometí algo y no lo cumplí lo se y lo siento pero ya no pude cumplirlo lamento haberte decepcionado solo recuerda q T.Q.M y perdóname ojala t guste el capi y en verdad lo siento mi mejor amiga en línea eres y siempre será tu si no me crees mira mi face t.q.m besos a y saludos a tu hermanita.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: La Venganza Es Dulce Pero Si Te Sale Bien. Parte 2<strong>

-ok, Todo esta entendido ¿verdad? –Pregunto Runo a sus amigas.

-¡Sí, Pero me lo repites para zafarme de toda duda! –Soltó en un gritito Julie

-Ay Julie. –Suspiro la peli azul. –Esta bien, que tal si cada una me dice lo que tiene que hacer. –Sugirió. –Alice.

-Distraer a mis tíos y a sus socios mientras tú vas al balcón que da hacia la casa de Dan –Respondió la mencionada saltando de su silla.

-Genial, ahora tu Mira.

-Oh sí, em...sacar a Dan de su casa y llevarlo al jardín donde te pueda ver claramente a ti y a ese chico. –Exclamo Mira muy enérgicamente.

-¡Excelente! ahora si Julie ¿qué tienes que hacer tú? –Pregunto Runo ya algo fastidiada.

-Haber. –Mencionó mientras se golpeaba con un dedo los labios intentando recordar. –Me das una pista. –Concluyo corriendo a esconderse detrás de Alice con miedo de lo que Runo podría hacerle.

-Dios ¿por qué a mí? –Pregunto alzando sus manos al cielo. –Haber Julie primero tienes que ir a comprarme un buen vestido ya que no puedo salir por los preparativos de la cena, Alice ¿qué color dijiste que le gustaba a Dan? –Pregunto a su prima.

-Vez que no soy a la única que se le van las ideas. –Molesto la peli plateada.

-Si quieres seguir en una pieza mejor no la molestes ¿quieres Julie? –Sugirió Alice. –Bueno pues eso es muy simple Runo, Dan ama el color rojo. –Se dirigió esta vez a Runo.

-Listo, Entonces Julie tienes que comprar un lindo vestido rojo para la noche. –Explico Runo. –Y luego ¿qué es lo que tenías que hacer mujer? –Pregunto muy exasperada.

-Tranquila si recuerdo todo, lo que pasa es que me encanta verte así. –Comento sacándole la lengua mientras Runo la miraba más que enojada con una venita en la frente. –Ya relájate nena, tengo que traer mi cámara, por cierto para que la quieres. –Pregunto.

-Sencillo, cuando yo lleve al hijo de los socios de mis padres hacia el balcón, y como mi madre ya organizo todo para que él me pretenda no creo que haya problema en que le de un pequeño e inocente beso justo cuando Mira salga con Dan al jardín, tú captaras en video la cara del traicionero de Dan en ese preciso instante. –Contesto la peli azul con una tranquilidad envidiable.

-¡QUE! –Gritaron al unísono las tres chicas.

-Creo que no te escuche bien Runo. –Exclamo Alice.

-Runo no puedes hacer eso. –Intervino Julie.

-Pero ni siquiera lo conoces, y además si tus padres ya acordaron que estén juntos. – Mira paro un momento pero se obligo a continuar. –Tú no lo quieres y además que pasara con Dan y contigo.

-Eso no importa, el amor apesta, y es un vil cuento infantil solo es una fantasía absurda. –Suspiro con algo de tristeza ensombreciendo su joven ser. –Hoy en día hay que aceptar lo que nos toca y hacer con nuestra vida lo mejor que podamos. –Concluyo volteándose para que sus amigas no la vieran así.

-Hablas como si ya estuvieras cayéndote de vieja o al borde de la muerte Prima. –Dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a Runo y le colocaba una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-No, solo quiero darle una buena lección a ese idiota. –Exclamo alejándose de su prima. –Ahora si no les importa quiero estar sola, gracias por el apoyo chicas nos vemos esta noche. –La chica se paro junto a la puerta después de abrirla y ante el asentimiento de las chicas antes de salir y luego de brindarles un intento de sonrisa tranquilizadora la cerro para perderse en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>ooo<strong>

-_Por fin mi cama, Dios que cansado estoy. _–Pensó para si un joven rubio y de ojos azules sin mencionar lo bien parecido y lo lindo que se veía sin camisa acostado sobre su cama en un intento de dormir luego de la ajetreada noche anterior, francamente le daba risa recordarla aunque para su pesar no tenía nada que ver con el rumbo seguro que estarían tomando los pensamientos de su hermana.

Luego de pasar un bochornoso momento frente a Tsuki cuando de la manera menos delicada le había dicho que le gustaba se la llevo rumbo a una cafetería con la intención de _–"Platicar". –_Mas a gusto, después de una divertida conversación y de una que otra mirada y sonrojo por parte de los dos salieron rumbo a la casa de Tsuki pero unas calles antes de llegar aparecieron unos ladrones, obviamente el rubio no se iba a dejar asaltar así como así, por lo que como todo un caballero se defendió el y a su chica pero a la final pareció que su chica se defendía sola bastante bien cuando a él lo golpearon y ella tomo un bate que quien sabe de donde lo había sacado y les di su merecido a los tipos, afortunadamente la policía estaba cerca así que los vieron y atraparon, entre las averiguaciones, la denuncia y el reconocimiento acabaron durmiendo en la delegación, cuando el oji azul llevo a la joven a su casa en la mañana espero que por fin se dieran las cosas y poder decirle sus sentimientos de una manera un poquito más romántica cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo la madre de la castaña salió corriendo a ver como estaba su hija arruinando otra oportunidad sin contar que se lanzo sobre el a darle un enorme abrazo por cuidar a su pequeñita, cuando por fin termino el agradecimiento y se decidió ir a su casa, Tsuki lo tomo por el brazo y en un rápido movimiento le dio un suave, delicado y corto beso en los labios, el muchacho se quedo ahí como una estatua mirando con una idita sonrisa en el rostro mientras ella desaparecía por la puerta de su casa, pero una parte de su cerebro se permitió pensar sobre la capacidad de esa mujer de sorprenderlo. _– ¡Ja! –_Debía reconocerlo esa chica era muy graciosa, sin mencionar linda, fuerte, decidida y con una tenacidad de hierro si lo sabrá él, cuando se habían conocido escapo de matarlo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

-¡Genial! Voy a llagar tarde al trabajo. –Musito Keith mientras iba a toda velocidad en su motocicleta, había tenido que hacer un trabajo algo largo con sus amigos y no podía creer como el tarado de Dan se había ido en su coche sin avisarle que ya era tan tarde, claro que lo apreciaba era uno de sus mejores amigos, él y su familia habían echo demasiado por su hermana y por él, pero había días en que le sacaba tanto de quicio con sus idioteces que no sabia como siempre salía bien librado de sus metidas de pata.

Se paro en el semáforo en rojo algo consternado por su mala suerte ya que era el tercero seguido que le tocaba, no había ningún otro vehículo por la calle en la que transitaba pero ni así podía dejar a un lado su buena educación como para pasarse uno, pero ya que.

-_Genial al fin el verde_. –Pensó para si el chico cuando ya estaba puesto en marcha una chica salió corriendo prácticamente de la nada en frente de él siguiendo a su perro, cuando la joven dio un grito por su eminente destino logro que el chico reaccionara, haciendo que por efecto de haberla esquivado con su motocicleta derrapara y él terminara en el suelo junto con su vehículo, la joven al ver la escena se dirigió hacia el chico a ver como se encontraba.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto con un claro tono de preocupación en su voz.

-¿Cómo voy a estar bien niñi…–Al alzar su cabeza se topo con una hermosa joven no podía creerlo parecía un ángel. –ta?...este siento mis pésimos modales si estoy bien, gracias.

-Genial, entonces ahora si podre reclamarte. –Hablo la chica cambiando por completo su cara a una de enojo total. –Eres un tarado sabias, que clase de persona no se fija por donde va, ¡idiota! –Luego de la ultima palabra y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, se fue dejando a un Keith con la boca abierta hasta el suelo esa era la primera chica que le hablaba y peor aún le trataba así.

Luego de un par de días la misma chica se integró a la clase en la que iban el grupo de Dan y todos se hicieron amigos ya que además los padres de Tsuki son socios de los padres de Ace y luego de una hora de disculpas de rodillas por parte del rubio hacia la joven ellos se hicieron inseparables.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-Y hasta ahora sigo sin separarme de ella. –Sonrió ante su recuerdo. –Y sigo teniendo que pedirle perdón de rodillas por todo. –Concluyo mientras su mirada se perdía en el techo ideando un plan con el cual hacer que a la joven se le meta en la cabeza que el la quería y mucho, además de corresponder ese beso como se merece.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

-Ok, cinco de la tarde. –Suspiro la peli azul. –Una hora para que llegue Julie con mi vestido y Alice junto con mi padre del supermercado con lo que faltaba para la cena. –La chica se paro de su cama y se poso en frente de su ventana, la misma que daba hacia el pequeño bosque detrás de su casa. –Y tres horas más para mi dulce venganza, ja no puedo esperar para ver la cara de ese idiota, insensible de Dan

Ya hace bastante tiempo que Runo se había quedado pensando en su cuarto luego de que sus amigas salieron de ahí, bueno si había salido un momento para ayudar a su madre a cambiar las cortinas, decorar el salón y preparar la cena, que cansado podía ser tener que hacer el papel de anfitriones para una velada así y más cuando sabias que el futuro del negocio de tu familia dependía de la afinación de los últimos detalles del contrato de sociedad entre las partes involucradas , sin mencionar que ellos habían aceptado que ella y su hijo estén juntos, Dios mío y ahora que iba hacer con ese asunto, claro que aparentaba seguridad al respecto pero debía reconocer que estaba echo un manojo de nervios ya bastante le había costado besar a Dan y se suponía que ella lo am…. –¡_quería solo lo quería, si solo eso y nada más! _–como esperaba besar a un perfecto desconocido y luego que iba hacer solo quería borrarle la sonrisa de la cara a Dan, Dios mío y si la obligaban a ser su novia peor aún y si la obligaban a casarse, y si ella lo rechazaba y los padres del muchacho se enojaban desasiendo la sociedad, santo cielo es que acaso el mundo se había llenado de y sis.

-Ok, tranquilízate Runo, relájate primero lo primero molestar a tu ex y luego ya veras que hacer con lo demás, bueno mis padres no me obligarían a nada que yo no quisiera ¿verdad? y menos mi papá si por el fuera nunca tendría ni novio. –Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. –Además tengo que hacerlo y que más da, Dan ya no es nada mío solo fue un ilusión, por eso que se quede con esa. –Paro un momento ya que una pequeña y molestosa parte de su cerebro le indico que si seguía de esa manera parecería una celosa y ella no tenia celos de él. -Así que ya se acabo, la venganza es dulce Runo, la venganza es dulce. –Repitió varias veces intentando convencerse a si misma, de que era lo correcto, mientras se dirigía a su cama se paro en seco al darse cuenta de algo. –Un momento ¡hay Dios como se me ocurrió encargarle el vestido a Julie! –exclamo en un tono realmente alarmado, todos conocían los gustos para vestirse de la peli plateada, así que corrió desesperada en búsqueda celular a ver si podía llamar a la chica y. _– ¡__sugerirle__!_ –Que le compre algo un poquito más decente de sus acostumbrados hábitos.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

Runo llevas ahí mas de una hora ¿quieres salir de una buena vez? –Replico Alice frente a la puerta del baño.

Faltaban unos cuantos minutos antes de que los socios de la familia Misaki arribaran a su casa ya todo estaba listo Julie había llegado con el vestido y luego de eso se dirigió a su puesto estratégico en el jardín, Mira acababa de irse junto con Tsuki que muy amablemente habían llegado para ayudar a que Runo se arreglara y se habían ido a se cinco minutos a sacar a Dan de su casa como era lo planeado, según lo que escucho de las chicas Mira se había encontrado con su cuñada…., es decir con Tsuki en el camino, ella también odiaba a Gabriela y _–¿cómo no?_ –Si muy descaradamente le había coqueteado hace un par de meses a Keith, así que cuando escucho sobre lo que tenían planeado las chicas y lo que había echo esa loca se ofreció en ayudarles en todo lo que pudiera, era más que obvio que las chicas aceptaron gustosas.

Antes de que se fueran vio a su prima correr al baño a ponerse su vestido no sin antes prestarle mucha atención a la sugerencia de Tsuki sobre planear algo también en contra de la víbora de Gabriela según la mirada que tenían los ojos esmeralda de su prima sabia que no solo le había agradado la idea sino que le había fascinado y francamente le daba un poco de miedo el rumbo que estarían tomando los pensamientos de su prima cuando quería podía ser un verdadero ángel pero había una faceta de la peli azul llena de dureza, tenacidad, testarudez y como olvidar lo orgullosa que podía llegar a ser, que nadie más conocía a excepción de ella y de su mejor amigo de la infancia y hablando de él no había escuchado nada se Zac desde que Runo había llegado a Warnington será que ya no eran amigos, no según lo último que había oído en sus largas conversaciones con Runo por teléfono, bueno se aseguraría de preguntarle eso más tarde, ahora necesitaba que saliera ya mismo del baño lo bueno era que ella ya estaba lista, usaba un lindo vestido color verde algo ceñido al cuerpo, atado al cuello dejando ver sus esbeltos y delicados brazos de piel blanca que eran cubiertos hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros por una suelta melena de color naranja que caía en sensuales ondas por su espalda, el vestido además contaba con una elegante caída recta hasta la altura de las rodillas, a tan refinada imagen que proyectaba la joven la acompañaban accesorios como un par de pendientes de oro con una coqueta perla dándole un toque de distinción y unos tacones altos, esta realmente era la viva imagen de una aristócrata que provocaría el desmayo de más de uno y que también estaba a la altura de la velada.

-Verde, Hay el color favorito de Shun. –Suspiro la peli naranja. –_Sera por eso que lo escogiste so tonta. –_Se regaño mentalmentemientras se dejaba caer ligeramente sobre la puerta colocando sus dedos sobre sus delicados, rosados y apetecibles labios que eran el sueño de todos los chicos que la miraban pero que solo estaban al alcance de uno, de cierto pelinegro que ahora y como siempre se adueñaba de sus pensamientos haciéndola olvidar de cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando a su alrededor, tanto que no se percato de en que momento su prima abrió la puerta del baño y si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos de Runo abría terminado sentada en el piso con un fuerte dolor por la caída, luego de que logro reponerse del pequeño imprevisto y fijo los ojos en su prima se percato de ella.

Runo te ves hermosa. –Fue el único alago que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento su prima lucia impactante al paso que marchaban las cosas, al parecer ella se iba salir con la suya cualquier chico se moriría al verla y Dan no sería la excepción.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

_¡DIN DONG! _–Sonó el timbre al parecer los invitados más esperados del año llegaron a la casa de los Misaki, por las caras de un par de esposos se notaba que estaban más que nerviosos ahí no solo estaba en juego su futuro económico sino también si tenían suerte sus hijos se entenderían y para la señora Misaki conseguirle un buen novio a su hija era un verdadero reto.

-Lista para que todo cambie cielo? –Pregunto el señor Misaki vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca muy elegante mientras apretaba levemente la mano de su esposa y la miraba a los ojos.

-Siempre estaré lista mientras este contigo. –Le respondió su esposa la misma que usaba un conjunto compuesto por una chaqueta y falda recta negra con una blusa blanca, con cuello redondo, un lindo collar de perlas así como sus pendientes y un elegante recogido en el cabello. ¿Vamos? –Pregunto haciendo una señal hacia la puerta y regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

-Claro. –Suspiro el señor y se dirigió a la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

-Oye Tsuki. –Hablo Mira mientras ella y la castaña se dirigían a la casa de Dan para la operación secreta.

-¿Qué ocurre Mira? –Pregunto la joven y se contrario un poco al ver que la oji azul se detenía enfrente de ella.

-Puedo preguntarte algo? –Susurro.

-Lo que sea, pero por favor mujer me estas asustando. –Replico la chica algo contrariada al ver a la chica de espaldas hacia ella y no obtener respuesta alguna.

-¡¿YA SOMOS CUÑADAS? –Pregunto Mira dándose rápido la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

La joven por poco y se cae de espaldas, por la muy directa pregunta de su amiga. –Mira me asustaste, pensé que era algo muy grave. –Reclamo Tsuki mientras recobraba el equilibrio.

-Pues claro que es grave amiga. –Refuto la peli naranja. –Sería la mejor noticia que pudieras darme, por favor dime que ya son novios. –Pidió la chica con los ojos de perrito y las manos entrelazadas frente al rostro.

-No Mira no somos no…. –Iba a contestar pero sonó su teléfono era un mensaje de Keith.

"_**Hola Tsuki t espero en mi casa x favor ven lo más rápido q puedas es una emergencia **_

_**A y no le digas a mi hermana t espero**_

_**Besos Keith"**_

_-¿Besos? y a este ¿qué le pasa? –_Pensó para si la joven olvidándose por completo de la presencia de su amiga, que curiosamente según el mensaje no debía enterarse de nada.

-¿Quién era Tsuki? –pregunto, su amiga tenia la mirada perdida y eso era un poco preocupante. –¡Tsuki! –Volvió a insistir. -¡Tsuki mira Keith sin camisa! –Grito la oji azul para ver si así conseguía regresar a la chica a la tierra y vaya que lo logro ya que la castaña de un salto volvió a la realidad y de inmediato con una escusa medio inventada a contratiempo fue a donde Keith la estaba citando, mientras dejaba a una Mira muy desconcertada por el cambio de actitud de la chica ya que en un minuto estaba dispuesta a ayudarlas y al siguiente salía corriendo, bueno en ese momento lo único que deseaba es que no fuera nada grave.

-Ok hora de hacer lo que te toca Mira. –Musito la joven mientras tocaba la puerta de entrada de los Kuso.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

Luego del cálido recibimiento en su casa a los invitados el par de esposos los dirigieron hasta el recibidor junto a las escaleras para esperar que bajaran las jovencitas y esperar algo, mejor dicho a alguien más.

La primera en bajar fue la joven Alice, luciendo como una verdadera princesa elegante y distinguida, a la final luego de tantas veladas de este estilo a las que asistió junto con su abuelo era de esperarse de ella que ya tuviera práctica en el asunto, además no era de sorprenderse la joven era muy inteligente y astuta. Mientras bajaba la escalera con aquella gracia y encanto cualidades muy propias de ella.

-Mi querida sobrina el es el joven de nuestro socio. –Anuncio el señor Misaki.

-_¿Socio? No se suponía que era una pareja_. –Se cuestiono mentalmente mientras se paraba a mitad de la escalera y observaba al joven que le daba la espalda en ese momento. Un minuto esa espalda y esa cabellera se le hacían realmente conocidas.

-Linda te presento al joven. –El señor hablaba mientras el chico se daba la vuelta hacia la peli naranja. -Shun Kazami. –Las palabras de su tío y lo que vio cuando sus ojos captaron su rostro casi la hacen resbalar y caer por la escalera.

-¡Shun! –Susurro Runo que permanecía detrás de una de las columnas adyacentes a la escalera que le otorgaban una vista privilegiada del recibidor de la casa. –El novio de Alice y el mejor amigo de Dan, esto no puede ser. –Las palabras salieron a duras penas de su boca la misma que tubo que tapar con sus manos antes de soltar un pequeño grito de la impresión.

La cara de Alice era una mescla de sorpresa y consternación, ¿ese era Shun? ¿Su Shun? el que ahora tendría que pretender a su prima, el joven al cual Runo iba a utilizar para darle celos a Dan, el mismo que le acababa de ofrecer su mano para que baje los últimos escalones.

-Buenas noches señorita. –Saludo muy cortésmente el pelinegro besando la mano de una Alice que no acababa de salir de la impresión pero a la cual invadió un encantador sonrojo ante el galanteo del joven que la miraba maravillado por su belleza y lo celestial que lucia esa noche.

-_Que ni se le ocurra hacer lo que tenia pensado con mi Shun._ –Sentencio Alice en su mente fijando con su mirada el lugar donde estaba ahora si oculta su prima, a la misma que un escalofrío le recorrió la espina cuando fijo los ojos de la chica no se necesitaba ser una adivina para saber lo que su prima estaría pensando ya que esa mirada podía matar a cualquiera si pudiera.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

Largo rato después de que Mira llego a la entrada, timbro, toco, hasta patio la puerta de la residencia pero nadie contesto, ni siquiera el servicio domestico apareció. –Hay no y ahora ¿qué hago? –Se pregunto, francamente se estaba desesperando ¿Dónde diablos se habría metido Dan? lo llamo esta mañana para asegurarse de que no iba a salir y le había dicho que no, Santo cielo ya todo estaba listo y dentro de poco Runo saldría al balcón y hasta Julie estaba en su puesto y que ella llegue a tiempo ya era bastante raro como que para ella no apareciera con el chico, mientras se quejaba de la situación no se percato en que momento alguien se acerco por la espalda a ella y le tapo los ojos como acto de reflejo le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago al tipo que le hizo eso, cuando se voltio a ver al sujeto se topo con una pequeña sorpresa.

-No se te puede sorprender fácilmente ¿Verdad? –hablo un dolorido Ace mientras acariciaba la parte afectada por el golpe.

-¡Ace, lo siento mucho ¿Te hice daño? –Pregunto mientras se acercaba para ayudarle a recuperarse.

-Si….es decir, no es nada linda. –contesto mientras disimulaba una mueca de dolor, cuando la joven toco el lugar afectado, -¿Quién dice que no puedes cuidarte sola? –Bromeo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica.

-Pues sí. –Soltó una risita. –Tal vez debería saludarte de otra forma que sea con un trancazo, tu que dices? –dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ace.

-Suena bien, que te parece así. –Antes que ella pudiera decir una sola palabra Ace termino de acortar la distancia entre ellos sellando el momento y sus labios con un dulce beso, luego de un momento ellos se separaron.

-Y ¿Qué hace aquí la más hermosa de las mujeres y en especial en la puerta de Dan? –Pregunto rozando sus labios con los de la chica.

-¿Celoso? –Cuestiono enmarcando una ceja.

-Solo por el lado en que estés desesperada tocando a su puerta en vez de a la mía. –Contesto contra los labios de la joven.

-Pues espera sentado amigo. –Replico dándole un golpe en el brazo. –El que tiene que estar desesperado tocando mi puerta debería ser otro. –Le contesto volteando el rostro para ocultar una risita ya que Ace tenía la expresión de un niño al cual estaban retando, pero de repente sintió como la tomaban de la cintura y era atrapada en unos fuertes brazos.

-Tienes toda la razón princesa. –Sonrío antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios. –Yo siempre estaré desesperado por estar junto a ti. –Expreso de manera muy tierna, pero cuando se proponía volver a probar esos dulces labios casi hace un berrinche cuando Mira puso sus manos en su torso para separarlo un poco de ella.

-Lo siento Ace me encantaría quedarme y seguir con lo nuestro pero tengo una misión. –Dijo muy decidida la chica mientras se desasía por completo del agarre de Ace.

-Y, tu misión imposible tiene que ver algo con Kuso? –Pregunto mientras se recargaba contra la puerta de entrada del mencionado.

-No debería decirte, pero sí. –Contesto. –Sabes algo que yo no? –Interrogo al notar la sonrisa sarcástica que empezaba a formarse en la cara del joven.

-No me digas qué no sabias?

-¿Qué no sabia que Ace? –pregunto ya algo desesperada y muy curiosa mientras Ace se acercaba para decirle al oído, algo bastante interesante, tanto que si Mira fuera un dibujo animado su boca francamente llegaría hasta el piso. **(N.A. Bueno si lo es pero déjenme soñar ¿no? O_O)**

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

-Alice. –Susurro Shun el mismo que usaba un traje negro camisa verde y corbata negra, llamando a la chica ya que no reaccionaba y no parecía querer soltar su mano no es que le molestara ni mucho menos, pero su tío ya lo estaba mirando feo y no quería dar una mala primera impresión en la casa de su novia ya que si Alice se lo permitía esa misma noche hablaría con sus tíos ya que no estaba su abuelo y eso de andar a escondidas con ella no era su estilo. –Alice. –Insistió alzando un poco la voz y dando un leve tirón de su mano, para su buena suerte lo logro ya que vio como la chica regresaba a la realidad, lo único que le molesto un poco fue cuando ella soltó bruscamente su mano.

-Me disculpan un segundo. –Hablo la chica con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por los presentes pero sin dejar de ser cortes mientras subía por las escaleras casi corriendo para hablar con Runo, tanto la familia como el par de invitados la miraron desaparecer por la escalera algo asombrados por la reacción de la joven en especial la Sra. Misaki.

-¡Runo Misaki! –Llamo la joven casi derrapando detrás de la columna.

-Hola primita, te dije lo linda que lucias. –Contesto Runo tratando de evadir el inminente tema de conversación.

-No, y no me importa. –corto Alice todo intento de la peli azul por evadirla. -¿Qué se supone que vamos hacer? –Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-No lo se. –Simplemente respondió Runo. –Alice yo no tenia idea de que era él. –Se justifico la joven.

-Ya lo se Runo no es tu culpa. –Dijo Alice relajándose un poco. –Pero siquiera debimos haber preguntado como se llamaba no crees? –Soltó una leve risa.

-Si, tienes razón. –Hablo correspondiendo el gesto. –Obviamente se cancela todo el plan.

-Claro que sí y hay que hablar con mis tíos sobre lo que tenían planeado. –Mas que una sugerencia fue un decreto por parte de Alice.

-Apenas podamos se los diré. –Acepto Runo.

-¿Decirnos qué Cielo? –Pregunto muy curiosa la señora Misaki entrando a escena.

La sangre se le enfrió en el acto al escuchar a su madre. –Pues que yo….yo.. –Divago la joven. –Mamá el es el joven con el que tengo que…que...tu sabes? –Se decidió preguntar finalmente.

-Con que eso era. –Sonrió la señora. –No te agrado el muchacho verdad?

-Pues….no mucho que digamos. –Contesto Runo intentando con eso que su madre renunciara a sus intentos de juntarla con él, ya que no era una opción decirle en ese momento que no podía por que ese precisamente era el novio de su prima.

-Me alegra mucho hija. –Paro al ver la cara de incredulidad de ambas primas. –Por que ese no es el joven con el que queremos que te entiendas. –Comento dulcemente parecía que les había quitado un peso de encima a las chicas pero a la vez las dejo con más dudas.

-¿Cómo que no es él tía? –Cuestiono la peli naranja.

-Claro que no.-Contesto simplemente. –No recuerdan que les mencionamos que nuestros socios eran una pareja y que el chico era su hijo. –Ante el asentimiento de las jóvenes continuo. –Pues el señor que esta abajo también es nuestro socio, lo que pasa es que con tanto corre, corre, se nos olvido decirles que los principales lo integraron a él por que son muy buenos amigos y el chico que lo acompaña es su nieto. –Explico la señora.

-Con razón se me hacia bastante extraño. –Intervino Alice.

–Pero si no son los Kazami, ¿Quiénes son? –Pregunto Runo.

-Pues son….-La señora se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. –Parece que ya llegaron, ahora te enteraras hija. –Hablo dirigiéndose a Runo. -Por qué no te quedas aquí mientras Alice y yo esperamos abajo? –Sugirió mientras tomaba la mano de su sobrina. –Así seguro que lo impresionaras cuando bajes, te ves hermosa hija. –Concluyo sonriéndole a la chica y casi arrastrando a Alice por las escaleras.

La joven escucho los saludos pero esta vez decidió no mirar, por si acaso se topaba con otra sorpresa, respiro tres veces y conto hasta diez y francamente nada le funciono para detener los rápidos latidos de su corazón y eso que se le aceleraron más cuando oyó a su padre anunciarla, era ahora o nunca así que en último suspiro acelerado se decidió a salir con los ojos cerrados hasta el inicio de las escaleras y prefirió no levantar la cabeza hasta la mitad de las mismas, paro un momento en ellas y lentamente levanto el rostro.

_-¡¿Por qué Dios me odia tanto? –_Pensó la joven al observar a los invitados.

Esta vez ya no era el novio de su prima y no había ahora si ningún socio más por llegar, ¿Acaso el destino se empeñaba en acercarla a lo que tanto deseaba dejar atrás? Pues al parecer si en ese momento no sabia si tenia más ganas de salir corriendo, de darse la cabeza contra la pared o de darle una patada al chico que la veía con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hija ellos son los Kuso. –Escucho hablar a su padre.

-Y sobre todo el joven Dan Kuso amor. –Intervino su madre. **(N.A. Que sorpresa nadie se lo esperaba, añádanle el tono sarcástico x favor).**

_-Por Dios luce extraordinaria. –_Pensó para sí un joven castaño al observarla, la joven para él lucia como un verdadero ángel pero dejando a un lado la inocencia era un ángel seductor con ese particular largo cabello azul suelto enmarcando su delicado rostro con aquellos deslumbrantes ojos esmeralda que siempre lo hipnotizaban como ese vestido rojo que encuadraba su silueta perfectamente, con pequeñas tiras en lugar de mangas que dejaban ver aquellos delicados y a la vez fuertes brazos, cuello cuadrado dándole una bella vista de una gran porción de piel nívea, una gruesa cinta negra que mientras estilizaba su estrecha cintura realzaba preciosamente su busto y como dejar de lado esas largas y esbeltas piernas de piel cremosa que eran cubiertas hasta la rodilla por la caída del vestido en forma de campana y unos sexis tacones negros, Dios era sólo el o alguien encendió la calefacción, desde ahora no solo le gustaba el color rojo, le fascinaba.

Si lo odiaba y mucho pero no era ciega, ni tonta para no ver lo guapo y elegante que lucia el chico usando aquel traje negro, dándole un aspecto muy alejado de aquel joven revoltoso que ella conocía, con una tradicional camisa roja resaltando más aquellos ojos rojizos que tanto le gustaban, corbata negra a contraste con su piel blanca sin macula y ese cabello castaño algo revuelto como siempre se veía excelente, estaba tan embobada con el que ni siquiera supo cuando termino de bajar las escaleras, saludar a los invitados con un simple buenas noches en general hasta posicionarse junto a su prima pero esa sonrisa de contento que tenia Alice la trajo de golpe a la realidad.

-No que la venganza era dulce Runo. –Susurro sarcásticamente Alice mientras todos se dirigían a la sala luego de la invitación de los anfitriones.

Runo hizo un mohín ante ese comentario. –Claro que si Alice ¡pero si te sale bien! –Refunfuño por lo bajo, genial ahora si todo su plan se fue por el caño.

* * *

><p><strong>ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…<strong>

**Notas de la autora: **ojala les haya gustado a los q todavía lean mi historia después de todo se los agradezco no les hago mi típica letanía de preguntas x q no tengo cara de pedirles comentarios además no se si a la final el capi me quedo bien pero gracias de igual manera si les interesa el próximo capi estará muy pero muy movido perdón x milésima vez siento si los canso con todo esto, ojala no se hayan aburrido y perdón x cualquier falta ortográfica o incoherencia solo me queda decir hasta la próxima no les doy fecha exacta x q siempre q lo hago las cosas no salen como espero y todo es una locura así q prometo no tardarme mucho quien sabe tal vez les de una sorpresa recuerden q no soy muy buena para describir vestuarios así q x eso también me disculpo ahora si sin más.

**Nota: **X lo q se les ofrezca les dejo mi face búsquenme como Marijo Kuso Misaki o como Majochis-san también funciona. Adios.

Besos

Majochis-san

Cambio y Fuera. Por ahora.

**: **


	9. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

**LO SIENTO NO HAY CAPITULO X AHORA  
><strong>

**Hola perdón x molestar solo quiero informarles q están plagiando las historias de algunas excelentes escritoras de fanfiction y eso no se vale x fa únanse y ayúdenos a detener a estas plagiadoras la primera afectada fue una gran escritora sakura tachikawa,**

**Almed**** este es el NOMBRE de la plagiadora su disq fic de "Un recuerdo inesperado" es vil copia de "SU RECUERDO!" de Sakura**

Apóyennos y denúncienla

Como escritora se q no es justo q t quiten algo q con tanto esfuerzo t costo hacer q sacast de tu cabeza no se si quieran apoyarnos y disculpen si no les interesa o les quite su tiempo.

Gracias x leer.


	10. ja ja ja

Hola que tal para todos los q les guste este fic llámenme Sabrina q tal según mi concepción este fic es una idiotez torpe y cursi y un insulto para la escritura así que yo le estoy haciendo un gran favor a la humanidad al controlarlo así q espero q apoyen sacar de fanfiction a una estúpida zorra idiota ingenua y simplona de majochis san si contar su enorme falta de talento ya enserio quien puede escribir tan mal e inventar cosas tan patéticas pues para eso estoy yo así q ya lo saben apoyen para sacar de el camino a esa perdedora adiós y como dice ella besos hasta esa despedida es estúpida q ganas de vomitar das majochis-san, despídete de tu fic y de todo lo demás.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow soy yo tranquilas no me avienten los tomates, después de una dura, dura, dura pelea creo q por fin recobre mi cuenta (Sale sucia, con la ropa rota, varios moretones, y tambaleándose).

Hola chicas aquí majochis-san reportándose algo adolorida y golpeada x la pelea q tuve con esa loca (hipotéticamente claro). Dios no puedo creer q otra ves este x aquí no saben el gusto q me da, quiero agradecerles a todas esa personas q dejaron sus comentarios apoyándome deberás nunca pensé q esto pasaría, el día de hoy estoy aquí para darles una explicación de todo lo q paso verán q tal si voy x puntos y así no me pierdo.

**1.-** No tengo ni la más remota idea de quien es esa Sabana, Sabrina como se llame.

**2.-** Esa chica si me quito mi cuenta de Facebook, Hotmail, Fanfiction etc.

**3.-** No le hecho absolutamente nada a esa tipa ni la conozco en persona (valga la redundancia) así q x mi parte ella no tenia ningún motivo para hacerme lo q me hizo.

**4.-** No estoy muy segura de que ya no me seguirá molestando x q lo esta haciendo actualmente x el face

**5.-** Pido perdón a todas las chicas a las q les llegaron mensajes ofensivos de cualquiera de mis cuentas.

**6.-** Agradezco a las q me apoyaron y a las q me molestaron y me ofendieron no les guardo rencor yo no soy así.

**7.-** Y x ultimo DUELA A QUIEN LE DUELA VOLVI JEJEJEJE NO ME IMPORTA A QUIEN NO LE GUSTE MI HISTORIA NI UN SANTO LE CAE BIEN A TODOS PERO MIENTRAS UNA PERSONA ESTE AQUÍ PARA LEER LO Q ESCRIBO SEGUIRE HACIENDOLO Y SOLO CUANDO ESA ULTIMA PERSONA SE ABURRA ENTONCES RECONOCERE MI TOTAL FALTA DE TALENTO Y CANCELARE MI CUENTA.

**8.-** A se me olvidaba no me importa quien seas en verdad loca pero déjame decirte q fanfictión no es solo un lugar para subir historias sino para conocer amigos, expresarte tener un grupo y sobre todo hacerle feliz el día a alguien q se emociona con lo q sale de tu imaginación, te pudiste meter con mi go, con mi fic, hasta con mi Hotmail, pero lo q no t puedo perdonar es q t hayas atrevido a meterte con mis lectoras esas chicas son únicas y son muy inteligentes así q si no quieres q t busq donde quiera q estés y t arrastre de los pelos x todo el mundo no las vuelvas a tratar de tontas todas ellas son mucho para ti ellas ya están a otro nivel.

Chicas de verdad q las amo y las admiro hubiera querido estar aquí con otro capitulo pero x causas de fuerza mayor eso no es posible además de q mi inspiración en esta historia se esfumo francamente no se si la continúe me a traído malos recuerdos y otras cosas q me duelen mencionar pero para las q les interese estoy preparando una nueva creo q es buena así q las invito el titulo no esta listo pero el sumary va mas o menos así:

**Que pasaría si todas las batallas se redujeran a 1 y el mundo dependiera de un solo acto. El futuro esta en las "manos" de una sola persona, la suerte esta echada y el destino es inminente.**

**Es un DanxRuno. Clasificación: T**

Si lo se mal sumary jejejeje bueno en serio desearía escribirles un agradecimiento a cada una pero x el momento no me es posible ya q dentro de unos días viajare a pasar mi cumpleaños en medio de la nada, jejeje solo juego verán tengo una salida con mi clase a la Amazonia yupi lo malo es q es mi cumpleaños y será el primero lejos de casa y sin pastel x q no veo de donde se puede sacar uno en media selva jajajaja eso era todo lo q tenia q decirles ojala me anime a continuar TODO CAMBIA todo depende de las circunstancias pero los invito a mi nueva historia gracias x todo y nos estaremos leyendo las amo.

Besos

Majochis-san

Casi se me olvita otra vez creanme yo no pierdo la cabeza x q la tengo pegada al cuerpo si alguien quiere contactarme este es mi face busquemen como **Majito Paredes** o con mi correo **majochis_** si lo hacen x fa dejemen un mensaje ya q desde lo q me paso ya no acepto a cualquier persona gracias y ahora si adios


End file.
